Codename Evolution
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to Codename Nightmare, A storm is brewing between International Rescue and Biotech. The world of survival horror continues... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Codename Evolution**

**Prologue**

It has been nine months since the Newbay disaster, Biotech reported it as a nuclear power plant meltdown but there were others that knew different.

International Rescue, better known to the press as the Thunderbirds knew, they suffered a personal loss to their team and family. They tried to continue on with their job of saving lives when they could, knowing that their brothers wouldn't have wanted them to give up.

Their loss caused great grief but International Rescue still continued their motto fresh in their minds with each rescue.

* * *

'Saving lives is a dangerous business, but it's what we do'

_Today marks the day that a beautiful fishing village called Newbay was destroyed in a terrible accident almost nine months ago. _

_A spokesperson from Biotech announced plans of rebuilding the village in a different area with a special lake and a memorial park to remember the people that had died there. _

_There will be a press conference later today from the president of the Biotech Company, we will be live at the scene but for now back to the studio. _

There was a sigh in the room before the Television was shut off, plunging it into darkness and silence.

"Can't sleep son?" A voice asked softly coming into the large lounge.

"No, I know that they're not dead Dad… but the damage to Thunderbird One was..." The young man stopped and looked up at his father.

"It was destroyed, nothing was left" The older man replied moving to sit down on the couch next to his son. "Virgil, you should get some rest at least" He added resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Virgil sighed again and looked down at his father's hand on his shoulder, "I know I should, but the nightmares are still there… I heard Gordon cry out just last night, after what we saw there" He stopped and closed his eyes, remembering all they had seen in the town.

"I can't start to imagine what you saw Virgil, but at least you have learnt from it… both you and Gordon, I have noticed it out there" Jeff replied tightening his hold on his son's shoulder.

"For now, all we can do is continue with the rebuild of Thunderbird One and the training of Alan now that he's here being home schooled" He added softly looking down at his son.

Virgil looked up before nodding, "You're right, think I'll get something to help me sleep from the kitchen before turning in" He said getting up once Jeff removed his hand.

"That's fine Virgil, I'll see you in the morning" Jeff replied with a soft smile before getting back up onto his own feet, leaving the lounge heading to the office.

He looked around seeing the large painting on the wall, they had not replaced it because they either didn't have time or just wanted someway to remember the two eldest Tracy sons in some way.

Turning away from the painting and looking out at the night sky, Jeff sighed softly and wondered if Virgil was true and that his sons had survived the crash of Thunderbird One.

"Lucille, please take care of our sons" He muttered softly before leaving the office for his own bed.

Lying on his desk was a paper copy of the email he had sent earlier that day after receiving all of the facts from his sons, it had taken some time to prepare and get the evidence to back it up but it was ready.

A letter explaining about the secret operations of Biotech, it was not just a pharmaceutical company but a creator of biological warfare and it was through this darker side that Newbay was destroyed.

The battle maybe over but the war is just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter One**

"An announcement released earlier today from International Rescue has angered the pharmaceutical company Biotech, informing the world press about the incident at Newbay was a cover up for a biological outbreak" A news reporter announced clearly, notes written on the paper in front of him.

"Biotech will be holding a press release later today" He continued.

The rest of the report was lost in the noise of the bar as a pair of drunks started a fight.

The man growled at hearing the fight getting closer behind him before finishing his drink quickly, rising up from his stool and left the bar ignoring the fight.

He was busy thinking of other things as he climbed into the black jeep, turning the stereo on to let it blast around him.

* * *

"Dad's been in there for two days now" Gordon said with a sigh, looking up from one of the Thunderbird manuals and looked at the closed door that led into the office.

"Biotech are fighting back, you've seen those reports… Dad is fighting back with our help" Virgil replied with a soft sigh putting his own book down.

"Still they don't understand what we have lost, we lost our brothers" Alan added softly not looking up from his school work.

"Jonestown suffered serious damage today after the superstore blew up and was destroyed by a raging fire, rescue services raced out to fight the blaze but all that cold be done was to let the fire burn itself out" Lisa Lowe reported loudly over the sirens behind her.

The three boys looked over at the Television screen and read the caption rolling on the bottom of the screen. 'Live at Jonestown'

"Over the past several months there have been several attacks on businesses such as these, thankfully no one has yet been hurt" She continued on with her report.

"Yet being the key word" Gordon muttered.

"A Biotech spokesperson had this to say" Lisa reported and screens switched to a middle aged man standing on a podium, he looked a little older than their father.

"We at Biotech wish to say over concerns about these random attacks and continue to be there for the people. We will support the devastated communities that have suffered, we hope that you all continue to support us in this trying time" The spokesperson reported before the screen switched back to the young reporter.

"We have just received word that another superstore was attacked and is now burning dangerously out of control, reports are coming in…" Lisa Lowe's voice was drowned out by the loud alarm alerting the residents of the island that International Rescue were needed somewhere in the world.

"Damn that things timing!" Gordon muttered as Virgil swung up onto his feet.

"Just keep your mind clear Gordon, ok? You know how Dad is" Virgil muttered softly and looked between his brothers before disappearing into their father's office.

The office door had unsealed as soon as the alarm sounded, as Virgil entered it was changing into Command and Control.

Things had changed on the island and in International Rescue after the deaths of Scott and John Tracy. Alan had been brought home along with Fermat, and now were being home schooled while being taught to be a member of the team.

Tin-Tin and Fermat had joined the team but they mainly assisted Brains with the redesign and building of Thunderbird One, it was taking some time between the rescues and the visits to mainland visiting the family doctor talking through the troubles and nightmares that haunted them.

"Ah boys it's a forest fire in Alaska, started at a small factory and is spreading through the forests" Jeff informed with a glance up from the screens as Brains appeared with Fermat and Tin-Tin.

Brains took over the manning of Command and Control; Jeff got up and crossed over to the lifts, doing his best to ignore the two sealed compartments telling his inner self that they would want them to continue with the job.

* * *

The young man sighed dumping a bag of groceries and take away onto the table, with the keys to the jeep before stripping his jacket off and threw it onto the bed.

"Paul?" He called as he started to unload the groceries and looked around their latest motel room.

"Shower" Paul called back over the noise of the power shower in the bathroom.

Switching the Television on, the young man continued to unload the shopping before preparing their meal. He listened to whatever the Television was saying as the microwave hummed in the background.

"You know Leo, if you cleaned up as much here as we did in Texas then we wouldn't have had that problem" Paul said as he came out of the bathroom, his built up muscles glistened damp still from the shower, a white towel wrapt around his waist.

"Well not all of us sleeps half the day and goes out late at night, not coming back till gone dawn" Leo replied with a grin.

"Someone has to work… Leo, have you seen this?" Paul replied seeing the Television, a report popped up on the screen.

Paul looked over towards the Television and frowned at the news report. "Looks like we've got work to do" He muttered as Leo dried off and got dressed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Two**

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two, we've received reports that the fire is spreading into the forest" Jeff's voice came across the radio.

Mobile Control was simply a fold out desk and a laptop networked to the special network Brains had created. This was used out on rescues to save them time and to give the team regular updates.

"FAB Mobile Control, we can try and put it out but reports show that this area is suffering a drought" Virgil replied as they flew through the black smoke of the fire.

"There is a mansion in the woods, the locals think it's empty but they're not too sure" Jeff's voice responded, some of the locals and rescue services talked behind him.

"We can try and scan it but the heat is increasing all of the time, the hull is warming up too" Gordon's voice came across the radio.

"We can try the missiles around the mansion to buy us some time but I'm not sure how much" Virgil added as he focused on flying the large Thunderbird over the forest fires.

"Worth trying Virgil but get out of there if things get too hot for you up there" Jeff replied as he continued to work down on the ground.

"FAB" Virgil replied as he switched the thermal cameras on, hoping that they would help.

* * *

"The fire is getting closer Leo! We're running out of time" Paul yelled up the stairs, the posh mansion around them gave him the creeps.

"Then how about you pickpocket this blasted lock and I'll stand guard with the shotgun?" Leo replied glaring at his friend that stood behind him before going back to picking the lock on the safe.

"No thanks haven't got the skill for it but" Paul stopped and the shotgun fired, "Hate rats! Especially dull green rats!" He said running up the stairs and coughed into his shoulder.

Leo stopped and coughed before flexing his hands, "We're running out of time, the smoke is getting thicker" He croaked before continuing with picking the lock, soon a loud click was heard and the safe opened.

Paul sighed and looked around, "We should get out of here" He said reloading the shotgun before coughing a little, frowning to listen around the mansion.

Leo finished packing the files into the rucksack and watched his friend, "What is it?" He asked brining out a handgun locking the safety off.

"International Rescue is here" Paul replied as he jumped over the balcony landing on the floor and shot a few more rats, "Let's just set the bomb and go, before they find the bikes" He said as he opened the door seeing the fire in the distance and getting closer.

Leo ran down the stairs and looked up at the smoke filled sky, "They'll use those missiles, probably thinking of buying time to check this place out" He said as he backed away to set the bomb.

"Then let's leave nothing for them to check" Paul suggested as he watched the large green craft hover close by.

* * *

"We're ready to fire the missiles, but we're getting reports that the weather is changing" Virgil updated his father on the ground.

"FAB Virgil, I'll contact base and see what they say" Jeff's voice replied across the radio.

"Virgil we're ready here!" Gordon called across the shared radio; he had taken Alan down into the cargo hold, ready to use the bigger scanners that they carried.

"Ok Gordon, hang tight for a few more minutes!" Virgil replied as he focused on swinging Thunderbird Two around ready to fire the missiles.

Gordon and Alan got the scanners working and focused it on the mansion; Alan frowned as the results came in on the screen between them.

"Gord, should it look like this?" Alan asked looking at the screen then at his brother.

"It shouldn't…" Gordon muttered then cursed violently as he activated the shared channel across the network, "We're going to need to evacuate the area now!" He half panicked, half yelled into his hands free radio.

"What's going on?" Virgil called sounding a slightly bit edgier than normal.

"There's a massive heat source and getting bigger in that mansion, I think its going to blow!" Gordon replied and looked at Alan, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Then get up here, I don't want to shake her up until you're both up here" Virgil replied, around them they heard the engines whine to turn the craft around at a high speed.

"Ok we're coming up" Gordon said shooing Alan on ahead of him.

* * *

Paul kicked the bike hoping that it would work but nothing happened, "Damn bike!" He cursed as Leo watched anxiously close by.

"Get on, that bomb or the fire isn't going to wait!" Leo called over, making room on his bike.

"We've got to get out of here" Paul coughed as he climbed on.

Leo grinned and revved the bike's engine up before letting it loose tearing into the burning forest.

Paul kept low, shutting his eyes as he felt the heat of the forest fire as they drove through it. He held on tightly as Leo navigated through the dangerous fire with trees falling through the forest around them and in front of their path.

"Hang on!" Leo yelled before he revved the bike up and jumped over a wide ditch then swerved sharply to the right as he dodged around a falling tree.

They shot out of the forest and onto the road, "W-what's that" Paul called over the noise of the forest fire around them.

"I don't know but we're closed off by the fire!" Leo called back looking around them for a path to take.

"Just our luck… can we just follow the Thunderbird? As much as I hate to say that" Paul suggested looking up seeing Thunderbird Two high above them.

Leo glanced back at Paul and nodded before following the large green Thunderbird along the road being away of the burning trees that had fallen onto the road, he felt Paul tighten his hold pushing the knifes tied to Leo's waist being pushed in.

"Where are they going?" Leo muttered glancing up at the aircraft before dodging a falling tree.

"Where ever they're going, let's keep our distance" Paul replied as they shot past a team of fire fighters, the bike jumping over the ditches and sandbags used as fire breakers.

* * *

Jeff battled with his inner emotions as he listened to the communications between his boys inside Thunderbird Two, he held onto the edge of the laptop tightly while looking over at where he knew the rescue craft was.

The chief of the fire fighters was close by telling him an update on the situation of the fire; Jeff gave him most of his attention. He listened how the fire had crept around boxing them in the middle of this dangerous inferno.

"Ok tell your teams to start work on clearing the road but just keep the fire back" Jeff told the team's captains.

"Thunderbird Two to Mobile Control, this fire is getting intense, what do you suggest" Virgil called across the radio; Jeff relaxed a little at seeing the green craft approach them.

"Use your missiles to put the fire out nearest the roads; all we can do now is contain it! We need to evacuate and fast" Jeff ordered nodding at the chief close by as a plan formed in his head, not hearing the motorbike screeching to a halt.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Three**

The fire continued to burn out of control, the roar of the fires continued making everyone hard to hear as the fire fighters continued to battle, to clear a path to the nearest town.

All around them trees fell as they lost their branches and roots, falling onto the ground catching nearby foliage on fire, adding to the inferno.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two, we're pulling out to the town!" Jeff called up to the rescue craft that hovered above the danger zone, looking over the blaze.

"FAB we'll use the missiles to clear the road as best as we can" Virgil's voice replied as he focused on keeping the craft steady.

"I'll be riding with the police, meet me in the town square" Jeff said as he watched the police gather everyone to discuss what was happening.

"Ok we'll meet you there" Virgil replied, before Thunderbird Two moved back towards the road, assisting the fire fighters fight against the fire.

"Paul! Wake up; we've got to get out of here" A voice yelled close by making Jeff look around, the voice sounded familiar to him.

Looking around he found two young men on a bike with one leaning against the other, he looked over wanting to leave the laptop but knew he couldn't leave his station.

"Get back, we don't need help!" The young man warned the paramedics that had walked over hearing the distress in the young man's voice.

Jeff packed and secured the laptop into its case before walking over to the paramedics, "Let me try and talk to them, think they need help over there" He said nodding at a nearby team of police.

The paramedics nodded and walked over to the police while Jeff tried to get a better look at the two young men, he could make out that they both had long dark hair and they looked to be covered in soot.

"Did you drive through this fire to get here?" Jeff asked offering a full canteen of water to the young man, who continued to support his friend.

"We did, we got caught while fishing nearby" Leo accepted the canteen, taking a sip of water from it before dumping it over his friend's head.

He woke up with a jump, coughing and shaking the water away from his face and eyes. "What was that for Leo?" He croaked as he sat up on the bike.

"Well you would faint on me in that last jump" Leo retorted handing the empty canteen back to Jeff, who watched on.

"Then now that I'm awake, we should go and let International Rescue get back to their work" Paul replied seeing Jeff's silver uniform in the light of the fire and emergency vehicles close by.

"You're right, so thanks for the water but we need to get moving" Leo said looking at Jeff through the thick strands of hair that fell over his face.

Jeff could see a slight stubborn streak in their eyes and sighed, "Follow the road and pass under Thunderbird Two, they're clearing the road until we're clear of the forest" He said before leaving them and joined the police.

"Embarrass me again and I will shoot you" Leo growled as he revved the bike up and took the route he had been informed about.

* * *

"The wind is pushing the fire towards the cliffs, the rocks will slow the fire and they'll be able to fight it then" Jeff finished updating his sons and Brains, who listened through the open radio channel inside Thunderbird Two.

Outside of the large craft several small camps had been set up nearby, making the once large town square seem chaotic with various teams of doctors and nurses from various hospitals rushing around.

"So what have got to do now?" Alan asked as they heard the police keeping people away from the rescue craft.

"I talked to the fire chief and the police chief, they told me that they have backup arriving in the next hour to help with clean up" Jeff told his boys, he could tell that they were tired and just wanted to get back home, to their base.

"You have that meeting tomorrow too, still have to get ready for it" Virgil reminded his father.

Jeff smiled and shook his head, "I give in boys, I'll tell the chiefs that we'll be leaving… with the fire under control and more than enough help here" He said seeing his sons cheer up a little at hearing the news.

"We'll be ready to leave in ten minutes" Virgil replied and disappeared to get his craft ready to take off.

Jeff headed back towards Thunderbird Two and felt someone bump into him; a disc appeared in his hand. Looking around at the mixture of people walking around him couldn't see anyone and walked back to Thunderbird Two.

* * *

"Leo?" Paul called as he entered the motel they had just booked into after getting out of the forest fire.

"Shower, did you get them?" Leo called, the sound of the shower covering most of his voice.

"Yeah I've got them, got a double mocha latte and blueberry muffins too" Paul called back as he unpacked the grocery bag; Leo appeared with a towel wrapt around his waist.

Paul glanced up and threw a lemon at his friend, who caught it easily flexing his well toned muscles. There on his chest were old scars while on his shoulders were healing cuts and a scar that had almost faded against his well tanned skin.

Paul shared two of the scars but they were in different places, one across his abdomen and the other down his back. There were light spots down his neck and arms where something had burnt him in the past.

"Hopefully these will help, I'll cook later" Leo said with a small smile as he cut the lemon in half with his dagger and disappeared back into the shower.

Paul sighed and worked on sorting the laundry out ignoring the various smells rising up from the clothes; he couldn't help but remember the shocked face of the leader of International Rescue when Paul had slipped him the disk containing information about Biotech.

"Just hope that this war will end soon…" Paul muttered as he crashed onto the bed nearest the window, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Four**

_His vision kept turning fuzzy and then cleared up, he could barely make out voices around him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. _

_Alarms sounded around him, opening his eyes he could make out someone in front of him before darkness engulfed him once more. _

_Drifting back into consciousness he could feel heat and hear electronic sparks around him before drifting back into darkness. _

Paul jumped awake and looked around the motel room finding the Television on in the corner, he stretched up and got out of the bed finding Leo fast asleep in the armchair.

Smiling a little he shut the Television off before walking off to the bathroom for a cold cloth, rotating his shoulders a little.

As he entered the bathroom and looked at his reflection, he could see his hazel coloured eyes were tired and dull with small dark patches under them. His brown hair was messy and ruffled from his sleep, as he put the cloth o the back of his neck he ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it down.

Walking back into the main room, he heard the kettle starting to boil and found Leo working on what smelt like breakfast. "That smells great but isn't it a little early for breakfast?" Paul asked as he leaned against the back of the armchair.

"Well actually it should be brunch when you look at the clock" Leo replied with a grin as he tipped the sausage and bacon onto a plate then retrieved the toast from the toaster.

Paul glanced over at the clock on the oven as he adjusted the cloth on his neck then looked back at his companion making breakfast. "Show off" He muttered before crashing onto the armchair.

"That dream again?" Leo asked glancing over at Paul, who had draped the cloth over his face.

"Different one but it still left me with the Paule old headache and sore neck" Paul muttered, his voice muffled by the cloth.

Leo sighed and finished making his own breakfast then made the coffee, "Do you think that we did the right thing?" He asked softly as he balanced his breakfast and coffee over to his bed.

Paul sighed pulling the cloth off his face looking up at the discoloured ceiling that once long ago was painted white. "Do you remember that small village we saved? The one with all those kids" He asked softly moving up off the armchair, collecting his breakfast and coffee from the kitchen.

"I remember… zombie dogs" Leo muttered staring down into his coffee, "They didn't stand a chance" He added before sipping his coffee.

"Eat your breakfast" Paul ordered in a friendly tone, "We owe that small village our lives… but then we saved theirs" He added thinking over their first mission.

"If I remember right, I did all of the work while you used a sniper rifle and picked them out from a distance" Leo replied before tucking into his breakfast. "But you're changing the subject" He muttered softly.

"I know… it's because I haven't got an answer for that question, still looking for one myself" Paul replied and looked up at Leo with a soft sigh, "Haven't got them in again I see" He said with a smile joining Leo, but on his own bed.

"Can't sleep with them in, itches in the morning… it still takes getting use to" Leo replied with a shrug, "I see that you've got your contacts in" He added before finishing his coffee.

"Didn't notice, been too long for me to remember that I change them on a daily basis… just like you make a beeline for the coffee first thing" Paul replied with a grin.

"Just shows how much we've changed bro" Leo retorted pushing the bacon around his plate.

* * *

"Oh shit! Hang on Scott" John cursed as alarms sounded around them; Thunderbird One was trying to warn them of the immediate danger.

The nuclear warhead that had flown past them during the escape from Newbay, had hit its target and now the huge fireball rushed through the deserted streets. Ahead of that was an unseen wave known as an Electronic Magnetic Pulse or EMP.

It was this pulse that Thunderbird One had found and was warning her pilots of this danger. John tried to increase the speed of the turboscram engines barely making Thunderbird Two out in the distance, the sun rising into the sky close by.

"Ok! I know its there" John muttered trying to drown out the alarms.

"J-John" Scott muttered drifting in and out of consciousness next to John.

"It's ok Scott, we'll get out of this" John replied glancing at his brother with a small smile.

"Pod…" Scott muttered his voice barely audible above the alarms.

"Escape pod? But they're still in testing stages" John replied glancing at Scott then at the engine outputs, seeing how close the fireball was to them.

"Thunderbird One to Base and Thunderbird Two, come in" John called into the radio before the Thunderbird buckled dangerously, a new alarm sounded and their speed dropped drastically.

"Engines one and three down, and five damaged" John read off the screen before cursing violently, switching the autopilot on. Once he was sure that it would fly by itself, John freed himself from the restraints and helped Scott out of his seat.

"What's the code for the pod Scott?" John asked shaking his brother awake a little.

Scott moaned and opened his eyes focusing on the panel in front of them; he reached over and entered the code, "Emergency kit" He pointed out leaning heavily against his brother, pointing shakily at a large silver chest.

"Ok it's coming with us, climb in carefully" John replied as the door opened and helped Scott inside, pulling the chest in after him.

The pod was cramped with the two of them in along with the survival kit but it was better than dying in the cockpit of the high speed craft.

"Sorry girl, wish I could save you but we'll see you again someday" Scott muttered as John watched and waited for the jettison command.

* * *

The back of the black dusty Denali they had rescued from a scrap heap, slammed shut.

"So where next?" Paul asked as he leaned against the back of the SUV, looking at one of the dents in the bumper.

"Well there's a new Biotech factory starting up near a town called Redwood Falls… I did an internet search and well it's quite a big town but nothing special there at all" Leo replied with a flick of his wrist, the map landed on the roof of the Denali.

"Well its worth to check out at least, it might be nothing… just a warehouse like we've found before" Paul said looking at the map, checking the route they had to take.

Leo nodded, "Right I'll drop the keys back in and you can pick up the last of the supplies" He said with a grin.

Paul sighed and tossed the keys over, "Fine but you're getting the gas" He said doing his tough leather jacket up before looking at the dent in the drivers door.

"Haven't got around to fixing that but I cleaned up what hit it, wasn't big but hit the door hard" Leo replied getting the keys, putting them in his jacket pocket.

"You really do love this car" Paul retorted before walking away to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, this is very kind of you" John said with a soft smile to the young woman as they lowered Scott down onto the couch in the main room of her house.

"It's ok, I was just worried when I saw you two like that! What happened?" The young woman asked looking between the two young men, both covered in dust and grime with their clothes unrecognizable.

"I need to help my friend first… can I have some hot water and bandages please, um sorry what's your name?" John asked as he took the straps off his shoulders that held the silver container against his back.

"It's Karen and sure, I got a spare bedroom if you need it" Karen introduced herself before going off to get the things for her new house guests had asked for, while wondering to herself what could have happened to them.

"Scott are you with me bro?" John asked quietly as he opened the container, fetching out the first aid kit before shutting the kit back up.

"J-Johnny… just want to sleep" Scott replied opening his eyes, John could see that they showed none of the normal determination and energy just the exhaustion of surviving a terrifying experience in Newbay.

"Well you can't, not till we get you cleaned up" John retorted helping him out of the top layers of the trashed uniform, seeing where electrical failures in their escape pod caused small fires burning parts of their uniform.

"W-what about you" Scott asked struggling to stay awake and help his brother, but failed leaning back into the couch.

"I'm fine just need a long hot shower" John replied glancing at the burns and tears in his own uniform seeing only angry red welts beneath them on his skin.

Scott nodded and closed his eyes as he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"Thank you everyone, that is all for today!" Jeff Tracy's spokesperson announced to the press as Jeff was led away into the building behind them, Tracy Industries Headquarters in New York.

Entering the large glamorous foyer, Jeff was reunited with his son Virgil and together they headed towards the back where the private car was waiting for them.

"Well son that added more fuel to the fire" Jeff spoke softly dismissing the body guards with a wave, climbing into the car next to Virgil.

Virgil sighed, "I know Dad but these people have to know… they have a right to know" He said softly as their driver focused on getting them to the airport, he looked out of the window at the passing streets.

"What's on your mind Virgil" Jeff asked resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's that disk Dad, its encryption… just that this is the nearest thing we've had to prove that they're alive" Virgil replied looking out of the window as the driver navigated through the cities traffic.

"I know Virgil but all we can do is keep up this end of the fight… this war, we've got to win it if we want to find them" Jeff said softly, "They're my sons, your brothers no matter what happens to them… I just want them back with us and believe that they're alive" He added, determination shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Let's continue the fight Dad, I can't take their roles of being the oldest brother… not yet" Virgil replied turning to face his father, determination reflected in his own eyes.

* * *

Paul jumped out of the SUV and rushed over to the fence, leaning against it heavily taking long deep breaths.

"Paul, are you ok?" Leo asked as he joined him, bottle of water in his hand.

"No Johnny I'm not… I don't think we ever will be" Paul replied taking the bottle of water from his brother, drinking some of it before dumping the rest over his head with a sigh.

"Scott, I know its tough but we've changed… I've changed" John said jumping onto the highest part of the fence, his legs swinging slightly as he stared down at them.

"John bro, I'm sorry… I can't understand what you are going through but I am here for you" Scott replied and sighed leaning against the fence.

"It's why we can't go back, we've changed too much and I'm afraid that the changes haven't stopped… that's why we've got to find a cure" John said softly, his hands tightening on the fence turning his knuckles white.

"John, let's keep going… we're going to keep fighting against those monsters that did that to Newbay, to all of those people" Scott said softly resting one of his hands on his brother's arm. "I know that I got the cure to that virus inside of me but something is wrong, we've seen that over these past few months and it scares me every time something new…" He added, his eyes shinning slightly.

"Something new happens like those crows exploding or that no matter how much I drink I can't get drunk while you can… worse thing is that" Scott stopped and moved away.

John sighed and pulled a dagger out from the sheath tied to his leg, throwing it at Scott without regret.


	6. Chapter 5

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Five**

The bright sun was moving down behind the ocean as the earth continued to move along its axis, the bright blue cloudless sky was transformed by a different variety of colours making it a natural beauty.

A tropical island paradise sat silently with its wild life changed around as the sun faded and the moon rose, its residents were turning in for the night or so they're supposed to be.

"Distress call boys, it's another fire… warehouse started and has spread through the forests." Jeff explained to his sons and Brains came in, the genius took over for him.

"T-Thunderbird O-one is st-still go-going t-through tests." Brains reminded Jeff, the tunnels were sealed around the silver Thunderbird until Brains cleared it for operation.

"Ok Thunderbird Two it is! Let's get going boys." Jeff said and they all fell into the rescue organisation form.

* * *

Paul threw the last bag into the back of the jeep while Leo was clearing the road ahead; Paul had just finished the supplies being loaded when he heard something coming up behind him.

Spinning around on his heels, he came face to face with a zombie. It looked starved with its jeans and green t-shirt torn into rags hanging off its body barely.

Before Paul could act, the zombie was thrown back with its throat slit deeply open. If you cared to have looked at the deep cut, you could just make out that the spinal cord was almost cut through.

"Don't you just hate that when it happens?" Leo asked wiping his knife on the corpse's shirt before returning it to its sheath.

"That's why I've got you watching my back, ready to go?" Paul replied before shutting the boot of the jeep.

"I'm ready, so is the nuclear power plant… was unable to stop its self destruct." Leo said before sighing softly. "Must be losing my touch." He muttered before climbing into the jeep's passenger side.

Paul soon joined him, "Just that you're tired, I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping" He said softly as he secured himself before starting the jeep, driving them as fast as the jeep could go out and away from the town of Redwood Falls.

"Let's get out of here first, can we talk about that later." Leo replied, a laptop open on his lap.

Paul nodded and focused on driving through the woodlands that surrounded what they could only guess was once a beautiful town.

* * *

"Our top story today, a nuclear power station built and supervised by multinational company Biotech underwent an uncontrolled meltdown just outside the town of Redwood Falls, Virginia. The Station and the immediate surrounding area was destroyed or irradiated by the catastrophe, Biotech have not released any official information but has called for a press conference later today". The news reporter read from the prompter directly below the camera.

"Biotech, a world leader in medical and chemical engineering has been at the forefront of a continuing spat between the company and that of Tracy Industries, accusations corporate espionage, illegal medical practices, and biological terrorism have been laid at the feet of the board of governors of the corporation." He continued, turning to face a different camera, "This has led to counter suits against Jeff Tracy the chairman of Tracy Industries who claims that these illegal practices claimed the lives of two of his sons in the Newbay area a year ago.

Numerous attacks and destruction of millions of dollars of assets belonging to biotech have been destroyed or damaged in what is believed to be a concerted attack against the company, it is unknown who or what is behind this however we will bring you full coverage as this progress" The reporter stopped and shuffled his papers.

"I don't believe any of this! Is Dad trying to find out the truth?" Alan asked watching the Television, the manual for Thunderbird Three open in his lap. He was sat on one end of the couch while Gordon was sat in the other with Virgil trying to paint behind them.

"I think he is Alan." Gordon replied glancing back at Virgil behind him, who shook his head slightly.

Alan sighed and threw the manual onto the table before rubbing his eyes with his palms, "I still believe that they're alive, I just want them back home." He said softly as the Television played the music with the weather forecasts.

"We do all Al, we know that Scott and John are alive and out there… I think that they are attacking the Biotech factories, warehouses and power plants while Dad is getting evidence to attack the business." Gordon said softly feeling Virgil resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember that rescue a while ago? The one with that forest fire, Dad told me about these two young men on a motorbike… thought that we were just imagining it…" Virgil said softly, his other hand holding the back of the couch tightly, remembering the talk Jeff and himself had after the rescue.

"Virg?" Gordon asked softly.

"Think that Dad saw them… they're alive and fighting a battle." Virgil finished before walking back over to the painting.

Alan got up from the couch and looked at the painting, his head turning side to side trying to see what his brother was painting this time. "Um what are you painting Virgil?" He asked moving back a few paces wondering if he could see it from a distance.

"I'm not sure yet Alan, I'm just letting the brushes paint through me onto the canvas… it's a different way to how I usually paint." Virgil replied softly looking at the pallet of colours.

"When was the last time that you painted something?" Gordon asked from the couch flicking through the manual.

"Including this one… two since then." Virgil replied before sighing, returning to painting.

Alan glanced over at Gordon, who shrugged and went back to his book. The youngest Tracy left the lounge, his mind going over the thoughts he had had during the discussion.

"Something on your mind Alan?" A voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

Alan realized he had wandered into the dining room where Fermat and Tin-Tin were sat surrounded in school work. "No Tin-Tin, just wanted to get a drink… break away from Gordon and Virgil's random questions." He said with a small smile.

"Just be careful in there, Mom and Dad are busy cooking." Tin-Tin replied before going back to her work.

"Thanks Tin." Alan said and slowly entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Open the window, it stinks in here." Leo muttered as he balanced two brown bags as he entered the motel room.

"Think it's the wallpaper, did you get those candles?" Paul asked as he returned the shotgun into its bag, getting up off the bed and stretched with a groan.

"I did, hear that there are rumours of terrorists targeting the Biotech businesses." Leo replied as he unloaded the grocery bags.

Paul joined him and checked over what they had salvaged from the last town, most of it was ammo and new armour but otherwise they were able to recover fuel and food.

They were also able to record their whole rescue attempt, including the results of getting into the hidden laboratories below the core of the Nuclear power plant, the most dangerous thing that had scared them both.

"I was just thinking while you were away, like what if we weren't infected or what if that our reaction time hadn't been increased like they have allowing us to pull off inhuman things like being able to catch daggers easily just like the other day." Paul said softly as he pulled out the candles from one of the bags, setting them up in the corners of the rooms lighting them with the lighter he always had in his pocket.

"Well you caught that dagger and threw it at a falling leaf, slicing it in half." Leo replied with a smile as he leaned against the counter, "But as for the infection… it scares me, thought that I was going to die but I didn't, I'm now some sort of freak!" He muttered tightening the hold on the keys in his hand.

"Johnny you're not a freak! Whatever they have done to us then we will try and find a way to cure us… you're not alone this time." Paul said putting both of his hands on Leo's shoulders making his brother look up.

"I'm not alone…" John repeated softly then smiled a little. "Thanks Scott." He added before leaving the kitchen.

Scott smiled a little before it disappeared with a sigh; "I'll start cooking lunch." He called after his brother.

"Ok! Going to have a hot shower before getting on with the laundry." John called back from the bathroom, the shower soon started up.

Scott sighed and rubbed his forehead to help with the headache before looking around the motel room.

It wasn't the best motel room they've stayed in but it was a room none the less, there was a Television with two armchairs sat in front of it with the beds separated by a transparent screen. The bathroom was near the back of the large room, like every motel they had a kitchen with the bare minimum, sink oven and table.

"Dad we're sorry." He whispered before putting the tins and sealed packets into the cupboards.

* * *

Virgil watched the computer readouts while Brains ran the tests, Thunderbird One sat in front of them without the supports of the scaffolding.

"S-she's s-still sh-showing a-a-an er-error." Brains reported and looked up away from the computers, leaning back in the chair.

Virgil sighed moving away and touched the hatch of the rescue craft. "What do you think it is?" He asked looking back at the genius.

"I-its hard t-to say." Brains replied, he was unsure how to test the machine any longer.

"Maybe she just misses Scott, we all do… didn't you say that Five had a glitch yesterday?" Gordon asked, wiping his hands in an oily cloth.

"S-she d-did but th-the b-birds a-are…" Brains tried to say but were cut off by Virgil resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brains no offence, but they're not just machines! When we're out there risking our lives to save others… then we trust our birds." Virgil said looking over at Gordon, who nodded.

"Virg's right Brains, we believe that our birds care about us just like we do for them." Gordon added stuffing the oily cloth into his overall pocket.

"We might have repaired her, brought her back from destruction and restored her to the former glory they all once were but she's still not the same bird we lost when we lost our brothers…" He continued softly leaning against the rail.

"Thunderbird One knows this… that is what we believe." Virgil finished with a small smile turning to face Brains.

* * *

"Ok Alan, keep it steady! We're almost done." Virgil called up; he knew that their father was up there helping Thunderbird Two as well.

"Right Virg, We're getting strange readings." Alan replied sounding confused.

"This fire is dying down." Gordon said looking at the monitor in front of him.

"Maybe there's something wrong with Two's scanners." Alan suggested.

"Then the platform scanners wouldn't be working, what are they saying?" Virgil asked as he focused on fighting the fire burning a warehouse below, if left to burn it could cause the whole city to burn.

None of the emergency services had responded while a distress call had come from the same area, Virgil and Gordon shared their concerns but they had a job to do.

"There's nothing… it's as if there's something in the soil or buildings that is blocking the scanners." Jeff responded hiding his concern.

"We're getting you back up here then finding somewhere to land… we need to find out what is going on here." He added taking the role of field commander.

"FAB Sir." The three young men replied, as they silently prayed and hoped that it wasn't going to happen again… like it did at Newbay.


	7. Chapter 6

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Six**

**Biotech Headquarters **

**Switzerland**

"Gentlemen, before we begin with the main business of this meeting we have a number of problems that need to be dealt with as soon as possible." A stocky man spoke with a soft sinister voice, garnering the attention of the assembled members of the board within the dark boardroom.

Above everyone hung a light shining down directly onto each of them, making them visible to everyone else and more sinister than they first appeared.

"Reports on an number of attacks on both hidden laboratories and critical supply depots across the United States of America, each attack is conducted without any leads to the culprits except the possibility of links to Tracy Industries. As you know all attempts to silence them or buy out the company have so far proven useless allowing Jeff Tracy and his sons to continue their vendetta against us." Another man spoke from across the first, his eyes hidden behind thick lens glasses.

"Business has begun to decline in the American and European theatres due to the actions of Tracy Industries; we should not be taking them so lightly." A woman spoke up for the first time.

"Biggs at this time I'm concerned about whoever is that is managing to breach our best security and destroying our test sites… we need to stop this and quickly before the damage become irreparable. As such I am open to suggestions on how to deal with this problem before they destroy us" A voice asked his voice deep yet young while his eyes were shielded by black glasses as he addressed the older man.

"Agents are currently being dispatched to gather information, these attacks have been going on since the incident with Newbay, Arizona… all of the information we have been able to gather points to someone or something escaping the town and conducting these raids on our holdings." Biggs replied handing the copies of the report his people had gathered together, before the meeting.

"Order an immediate increase on people on this investigation, we need to find out what happened and then we can discuss what needs to be done to keep these fools from taking down our entire warfare division." The young man spoke before the light above him went out, hiding him from view in the dark room.

* * *

Thunderbird Two circled above the large town, the pilots and its passengers watched the view.

Two of them were trying their best to memorize the roads and buildings before focusing on landing the rescue craft.

"We'll land her in the park, plenty of space there" Jeff pointed out; Virgil silently nodded and focused on landing his bird until they felt a small shudder.

"We're down and the scanners are still showing up blank" Virgil said as he went through the procedure of securing Thunderbird Two.

"Ok, Thunderbird to Base" Jeff called as Virgil and Gordon got out of their seats, Alan soon following them into the back of the bird.

"G-go ah-ahead T-Thunderbird T-Two" Brains replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Alan asked as Virgil handed Gordon a rescue pack before disappearing into the depths of the pool.

"While Dad talks to Brains about that rescue message we received, we're getting ready to go out there… Scott hid a gun inside his bird which saved our lives" Gordon replied checking the rescue pack before handing it over to Alan.

"You know how Dad feels about guns, hiding them in the birds…" Alan broke away as he put the rescue pack on.

"It saved our lives Alan and we're getting the same feeling that we had during our visit to Newbay" Virgil replied coming back up with a bigger version of their rescue packs.

"So its better to go in prepared then it is to go out there with just those" Gordon added pointing to the pack Alan wore before helping Virgil check the scruffy rucksack that was burnt in several places.

Alan sighed and retrieved another pack before disappearing off to find their father.

"Virg, I hope we're wrong… but the scanners showing up blank…" Gordon broke away as he checked the main supplies while Virgil checked their ammunition.

"Well Gordy, we're the Thunderbirds and well there might be people… survivors out there, like there was before" He continued with a small smile as he cleared the handgun, returning it to its holster.

"You're right Virgil, we've got a job to do… let's get out there" Gordon said as he zipped up the pockets and got up onto his feet.

* * *

"When this is all over, remind me to have a stern talk with Dad when we say, 'splitting up is not a good idea," Gordon stressed between his teeth, jumping at every shadow or sneaking around every corner as Alan and himself searched the deserted street.

When they had joined their father in the control room of Thunderbird Two, Jeff announced that they would split up into pairs and search around the square before meeting back at the Thunderbird.

Alan smiled a little at his brother's jumpy antics, "That's if nothing is here, you heard Brains report… the town was evacuated before the fire started" He said as he shone his torch down an alley, scaring a cat that ran for its life.

"I heard his report but I still don't like what we're seeing, or how quiet it is… something is wrong here and I don't like it" Gordon replied sighing a little and listened to the area around them.

"Let's get back to the island, Dad and Virgil might be back by now" Alan suggested as something moved behind them.

They spun around shinning their torches around looking for the source of the weird sound.

Gordon listened and felt his back shudder.

"A-Alan, l-let's get back to the bird… we'll be safer there" Gordon whispered as he heard the low hiss like growl.

The creature hid in the shadows of a trashed clothes store while Alan was frozen in hearing it growl and hiss as it watched the two young men.

Gordon pulled at Alan's arm wanting to get away from the shop and the creature that he could feel was watching them.

The creature jumped screaming, launching at the frozen International Rescue members.

A shotgun fired and the monster blew away from them, landing stunned. It shook and before it could get back up its head blew up, scattering brain matter everywhere.

"I suggest you get out of here International Rescue" A deep male voice spoke from the alleyway, reloading his shotgun.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Seven**

**High Street  
Stillhaven**

Jeff and Virgil carefully climbed out of a trashed bookstore, shinning their torches around.

"We should get back to the ship and see if they found anything" Virgil said softly, glancing up at the ceiling of the store then up at the roof of the building.

"Ok Virgil, I still need to talk to you about your pack" Jeff replied glaring at his son.

"I said that we'll talk about it later Dad, from what we've seen so far then I'm right" Virgil muttered hearing something but dismissed it as his back shuddered, like someone was watching them. '_Or something' _He thought to himself.

Jeff led the way back along the street towards the big gates that led back into the park but stopped when he thought he heard something. "Did you just hear that Virgil?" He asked before, suddenly they were thrown off their feet.

A shockwave burst through the town as something blew up close by, shooting fire and clouds up into the sky. Stunned, the rescue organisation members got back up onto their feet looking towards the source of the explosion.

"Let's go Virgil, we have to find out what that was" Jeff said after gaining his breath back, leading the way towards the source of the explosion.

Virgil sighed dusting himself off, checking the gun hidden under his silver uniform top before following his father.

* * *

The young man swore and dived into the alleyway close by as a fireball rushed past him; he thought over what he had seen in the police headquarters before blowing it up.

"Next time Johnny, less C4" He muttered rubbing his forehead slightly as he reached for his phone, dialling Paul's number but reached voicemail.

"Damn it" Leo muttered slamming his phone shut, taking a deep breath and focused on listening around him before rushing off.

'_You better be there' _He thought as he ran through the maze of the town.

He could feel that something was different, wrong about this town and with how there wasn't many infected creatures around. Shaking it off for now Leo increased his stride and his green eyes went wide in what he saw.

* * *

The shotgun rang and the creature screamed, landed stunned but before it could get up its brains was scattered like its head was blown up from the inside.

Gordon wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to throw up from what they had just seen or to try and run away from the mysterious man hidden in the shadows of the alleyway.

Alan swallowed back the bile trying to be brave and not look away from the barrel of the shotgun shinning in the streetlight close by, he felt a pang of remembrance when the stranger spoke.

The stranger got his gun back up and stepped forward into the dim light, his long dark hair hid most of his face with his eyes hidden by dark shadows.

Gordon and Alan backed up a little as the stranger stepped closer to them; they couldn't make out his features but felt something familiar about him. They heard him raise the shotgun up but before he could fire, they were thrown aside into a nearby dumpster.

* * *

Leo cursed again instantly recognizing the silver costumes of International Rescue, he saw Paul holding a smoking shotgun with a dead headless licker close by but Leo could see and feel that something was wrong with him.

Taking a deep breath he focused himself while checking the long duffle bag on his shoulder and the shotgun on his back with the two handguns safely tucked under his arms.

He ran through the streets and grabbed the two young men, throwing them into the nearby dumpster before grabbing Paul and dragged him away from the street.

Dumping him into the bar, Leo punched him across the face knocking him out before sighing and looked around to see where they had landed.

He dumped his bag down and freed a handgun from its holster before checking around to make sure they were safe. Leo wanted to make sure before he could start worrying what was wrong with them, and what was happening to his brother.

* * *

Jeff sighed as Virgil shone his torch around the fiery ruins, they swallowed back the bile they could feel rising up their throats at the sight of the burning corpses that had been blown away from the building.

What could only be described as a burning inferno, with most of the ground floor in flames with the upper floors crumbling around, or inside the building. They couldn't get any closer without risking getting burnt by the intense heat but studying the burning wreckage close by they were able to find out that it use to be the police station.

"Looks like something blew up inside but was too great for the building to contain" Virgil said studying the remaining structure.

"If it was the police station then the fire must have started somewhere flammable and the explosion helped that fire to spread?" Jeff suggested.

Virgil shrugged, "Could be but we should head back to Thunderbird Two, see if the others have returned" He replied looking around the area, on edge in case the fire and explosion attracted anything.

Jeff noticed this and nodded; "Once we get back to the ship we'll discuss what to do next" he said and started to lead the way back to the park.

"Dad, get down!" Virgil yelled pushing his father onto the ground as he heard something growl and jump out from the burning rubble.

* * *

Paul groaned and sat up with his head in his hands, "Ugh, what hit me?" He moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around to try and see where he was.

"I did, to stop you killing some innocents" Leo replied from close by, he was sat at a nearby table with a map of the town spread out in front of him.

"Innocents" Paul muttered as he sat up and caught a bottle of beer that Leo threw across to him.

"They're here Scott, you almost killed Gordon and Alan with your shotgun… we've got to find the cure here, we are running out of time" John said softly flexing his hand around the bottle in his hand.

Scott opened his own and took a long drink, "I couldn't remember, or control it John but you're right… we've got to find the cure or you've got to kill me" He said looking up at his brother, his eyes shinning in the poor light.

* * *

"Alan here" Gordon said softly handing his brother a bottle of water from his pack.

They had climbed out of the dumpster; silently thanking whoever saved them that it contained cardboard boxes then the shock of what happened took them both over. They lost their stomach contents into the trash near the dumpster; Gordon recovered first and looked around the street.

"T-that was Scott" Alan croaked before rinsing his mouth out with the water, tipping the rest over his head.

"It was but something was wrong with him Alan, John saved us from him… we've got to find them" Gordon said softly ignoring the corpse nearby.

"They ran for a reason Gord, I want them back as much as you do." Alan looked to his brother, "But if they can't come to us for help then there's a damn good reason why they haven't made contact."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait big brother. We wait."


	9. Chapter 8

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Eight**

Stillhaven, a forest haven ran by a nuclear power plant company, home to a peaceful population with one of the most beautiful and peaceful parts in their home county.

A few short hours ago, a mysterious distress call went out to the rescue organisation, International Rescue. As they arrived, they discovered and put out a warehouse fire before heading into the town finding it abandoned, or at least that's how it first appeared…

The sun crept up over the edges of the town, shinning on the windows of the tall skyscrapers and buildings that made up the town but the sun shone down on a deserted town full of trouble waiting around every corner.

The town appeared peaceful as the sun fought through the grey clouds that hung around the streets like some clingy fog, casting the once bright down in colours of grey. In the lush green park sat a large green aircraft waiting for its pilots to return, who were scattered throughout the town searching for any survivors or clues to what had happened.

* * *

Alan groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Gord?" He muttered as he slowly felt his body ache and his mind wake up. He remembered what had happened and felt his stomach lurch but told himself to calm down and wait until he could see properly before looking around.

After the talk Gordon and he had had, his brother had taken over command leading them into an old grocery shop. They were surprised to find the place trashed like a riot had torn through the store taking anything useful. The glass cases were smashed and the fridges contents were either floating in ice water or sunk down in the bottom of it.

Locking themselves up in the office, pushing the desk up into the gap of the broken window with the filing cabinet pushed against the door helped them feel safer while they rested.

"Here, we should get back to Thunderbird Two and tell them what has happened" Gordon said as he moved from the small window in the door, he turned around and looked at his brother.

"Yeah we should get going" Alan replied as he slowly got back up onto his feet, feeling his knees shaking slightly as he stood.

"You'll be ok Al, just have to walk it off…" Gordon said as he pushed the filing cabinet aside and unlocked the door, on his back rested his rucksack having never took it off.

"Did you sleep?" Alan asked as he got his gloves back on and stretched to get the small cramps out of his back.

"A few minutes but worry about that later, once we've met up with Dad then I'm searching for Scott and John!" Gordon said and left the room.

* * *

Leo checked and reloaded his shotgun before putting it beside his bag, then paced around the bar being aware of the infected beings outside.

Paul stared down at the map, he could feel the once human residents of the town around them as well as whatever escaped from the underground laboratory.

"We've sealed all but one exit of the laboratory" Leo said slowly as he paced, his hands flexing and occasionally tapping his hidden daggers.

"Well we know that going to the power plant would be suicide and the other entrance is in the park, right?" Paul asked looking at the map then up at his brother.

"It is, hidden in an old shack by the western entrance of the park" Leo replied and sighed, shutting out as much as he could, "But there's something in that park" He added sitting down with a groan rubbing his forehead.

"Then we should go there and do whatever we have to do… we need to find the cure before the infection takes us over" Paul muttered folding up the map and got to his feet, retrieving his gun from the open bag then looked around.

"I've been feeling it too Paul, let's just get back out there and rescue the rescuers" Leo replied getting back up onto his own feet, retrieving the smaller rucksack. "Take the rifle and find somewhere high up, we're going to need to be hitting hard and fast" He suggested.

"Ok Leo, I can handle that… let's try not to hit Thunderbird Two otherwise they'll be after us" Paul replied as he checked on the rifle that was in the larger of the two bags.

"What else is new" Leo replied with a grin.

* * *

Virgil pushed his father onto the ground and heard the creature's claws rake across his rucksack as it flew over them, crashing through a shop window.

Rolling over and pulled his gun out, Virgil got his feet under him and shone his torch around looking for the creature that had tried to kill them. He didn't hear his father get back onto his own feet and crouch beside him.

"What was it?" Jeff asked under his breath standing close behind his son.

"Not sure but the smashed glass everywhere doesn't make it easier to find" Virgil whispered as he kept low to the ground, he moved his torch and gun around slowly as he tried to find the monster.

"It's hiding… like waiting for us to lower our guard" Jeff whispered shining his own torch around.

"Then let's cover our guard, Dad the right pocket" Virgil muttered seeing something move on their right, he kept still hearing his bag open.

"Smoke bomb" Jeff asked as Virgil kept watch, the hairs on the back of his neck rising up.

"Buy us time to make a run for the park" Virgil replied and pulled Jeff aside as the creature roared and leaped out to attack them, barely missing them.

Jeff pulled himself up onto his knees, "Ugh I'm too old for this" He muttered as he pulled the tag, activating the smoke bomb, throwing it at the creature.

Virgil shot at the monster firing five rounds at it before grabbing his father by the arm and pushed him, "Go" He yelled as he fired the last two rounds behind him into the smoke.

Jeff ran on glancing behind him seeing Virgil catch up as they ran towards the park, he hoped that the shots that his son fired had killed or at least wounded the monster.

They ran through the gate slamming it shut behind them, Jeff tied the chain around it and they sighed with a small sigh of relief.

Virgil reloaded his gun then headed towards the centre of the park where Thunderbird Two was waiting for them; he stopped and shone his torch up at the big transport plane. "Dad" He called shocked at what he was seeing.

* * *

Gordon led the way back along the road and looked around near the park entrance, "Did you hear something?" He asked shining his torch around as they got to the gate.

"No can you see anything?" Alan replied as he opened the gate following Gordon's torch beam around, wondering what his brother had heard.

"Nothing, let's just get to the Thunderbird and see if Dad and Virgil are back" Gordon replied allowing Alan to go first and he followed with the gate closing on its latch behind him.

As they entered the park, Alan switched his own torch on illuminating the flowerbeds and trees, following the gravel path that covered their boots in a light orange dust with the stones crunching under them with each step.

"Well this is creepy" Alan whispered as he looked around the park path hearing running water nearby as they walked along the path towards the centre of the park.

Gordon nodded even though the sun had rose, the park had blocked out most of the sun by its big trees that formed large groups around the park or around the edges of the peaceful park itself.

"We're almost there" Gordon whispered and looked around, "Oh great oceans of the world" He muttered stopping in the middle of the path staring at the spectacle in front of them.

Alan joined him and couldn't believe what they were seeing, "What has happened?" He asked wondering what had happened in the short few hours they had been gone.

Gordon shook his head walking closer towards the rescue craft.

After raiding the bar and restaurant they discovered, Paul and Leo separated and ran towards the park hoping that they weren't too late to save the rescue organisation.

Deep down inside of them both they feared for their family and they didn't want to pull them in on this side of the fight. They feared of what they would find in the park but hoped that the rescue craft would be able to fly and get them out of the town.

* * *

Pushing down the waves of homesickness, Leo jumped up into a tree and swung down into the park landing lightly in a flowerbed. He listened for any infected beings around, sensing Paul nearby and walked into the park looking for any hint of the infected creature they had sensed before.

"How long have we been gone?" A familiar voice asked as Leo crept behind a large bush, his hand reached for his gun as he listened.

"Only a few hours… these look familiar" Another voice replied making Leo's stomach flop slightly.

Looking out above the bush, Leo was shocked to seeing the big flying transport vehicle was covered in vines, tying it down to the ground. Some of the vines were thicker than the thickest trees in the park, others bore pink pods making Leo frown and reach for his phone.

He checked the screen then called Paul as he realised that things were more difficult than they first guessed.

"Hang on" Paul's voice answered and shots were heard.

Leo turned the volume down and ducked behind the bush before a torch beam lit up the flowerbed to his right.

"Think we have a bigger problem" Leo replied softly as Paul retrieved his phone.

"I can't see anywhere to set up, hang on is that her? The vines found a way out" Paul's voice said before cursing.

"Got to destroy it without damaging the craft" Leo muttered as the two voices became four. "It's getting harder to find a way" He added.

Paul sighed, "We'll think of something, just feels harder because they're involved… if things get too difficult the meet up at the hospital like we planned earlier" He said helping Leo calm himself down.

Leo sighed peering out over the bush frowning slightly at the sigh in front of him, "Ok Paul, I'll see you in a while" He said and hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket before freeing his knife and dived out to start work on destroying the Ivy's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Nine**

Stillhaven, a forest haven ran by a nuclear power station and a peaceful population, with one of the most beautiful parks that had won several state competitions.

A few short hours ago, a mysterious distress call went out to the rescue organisation International Rescue. As they arrived, they discovered and put out a warehouse fire before heading into the town finding it abandoned, or so at least that's how it first appeared.

Disposing of the parachute hiding it in the corner of the building, the black clothed man turned his scanner on and looked around the deserted town. _Looks like I arrived here too late to save this one _He thought to himself picking up readings of a outbreak, the whole place was lit up making the man frown.

"Agent 3754 checking in, arrived at Stillhaven, Maine" Agent 3754 reported into the small radio, the ear piece tucked behind his ear attached by a hidden cable to his radio on his belt.

"Roger Agent 3754, complete your mission within the next 24 hours" A voice replied, reminding him of the deadline to complete the mission that he had been hired for.

* * *

The Ivies screamed loudly as another bomb exploded and the vines snaked away from the sound, leaving a gap that was soon filled by another ivy creature that soon exploded with a scream collapsing onto the ground.

Leo cursed and hit the ground rolling under the vines that tried to hit him in a rush to escape the bombs being launched and exploding nearby, as he tried to cut through the vines.

_A little higher next time Paul _He thought as he sliced through the thick vines revealing more of the trapped Thunderbird underneath he knew Paul was doing his best against the ivies and the thicker vines.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and jumped out of the way as the thick trunk like vine burst into flames; it flickered through the net of vines burning them and turned them to ash.

Looking over at the stunned team of people nearby, Leo ran over and knocked them to the ground as a hunter monster jumped out of nowhere getting snatched out of the air by a loose vine. _One less to worry about _He thought as he pushed his emotions and thoughts down, diving into the bushes then back out again.

* * *

Paul looked down from the roof through the view on the rifle, "Just keep your head down Leo, we're almost done then we can get back to finding the cure" He muttered as he got ready to launch another rocket towards the thicker vines seeing the small blinking lights that signalled him that they were bombs waiting to explode.

He sighed with relief when he saw Leo knock the members of International Rescue down onto the ground before launching up at a new fresh attack, the vines exploding into flame once again near him.

He lined up a shot and fired, cutting through the vines and into the Ivy that was crawling out of the pod. Hitting the pods and getting rid of the thick vines, Paul kept an eye on his ammunition while helping Leo rid the rescue craft of the vines.

Seeing the last of the vines burst into flames, freeing the green transport plane he speed dialled Leo to get out of there and meet up at the shed.

* * *

Jeff groaned and got back up onto his feet, the vines that covered Thunderbird Two were falling away faster than they could watch. Fires burst and burnt through the vines and the strange Ivies that he recognised from Gordon's sketches fell over before they could attack.

"Ivies and the vines…" Gordon breathed as he got back up onto his feet, helping Virgil up onto his own.

"Just like before" Virgil muttered looking at the vines and bodies that lay around his plane.

Alan looked around them and felt a cold shudder down his back; he looked up and saw dark clouds looming overhead. "There's a storm coming" He said not noticing his voice was blank of emotion.

"Let's get inside then get out of here" Jeff instructed hearing the shock in his sons' voices and his own.

"We can't go yet Dad, they're out there" Gordon said staring at his father, his eyes sparkling full of determination.

"Gordon…" Jeff started to say and stopped seeing the determination in his boy's eyes.

"He's right Dad, they saved us before but now they might need our help" Alan said trying to shake the shock off but knew that it would still be there, just like how Virgil and Gordon changed.

Virgil sighed and glanced around, "Let's get inside and check for damage then see what we can do" He said, he wanted to help their brothers but he was the eldest out the three of them now so he wanted to protect the others first.

Gordon and Alan sighed and nodded, letting Virgil lead the way.

Jeff followed close behind and turned around checking the surroundings behind them, he was sure that he heard something just a brief second ago.

* * *

Paul arrived at the far side of the park, the rifle and his own bag full of ammunition, guns and bombs in the duffle bag. Looking around he saw Thunderbird Two sat peacefully on the eastern side of the park before sighing softly as he headed towards the small gardeners shed.

"Leo" Paul called softly as he looked around the outside of the shed.

"H-here" Leo muttered, coughing slightly to clear his throat of the emotion in them. He sat on the ground with his back to the side of the shed; he rested his head back with his arms tucked tightly against his chest.

Paul rushed over dumping his bag onto the ground, "Look at me Leo, we've got to do this… I know that it was hard being close to them but you've to pull yourself together and help me find that cure" He said resting his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"I'm sorry but being so close to them…" Leo sighed and closed his eyes hiding them from Paul's view. He slowly got back up onto his feet shaking Paul's hands off and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Let's break out the lock pick then get down to the laboratory" Paul said as he bent down and loaded his pockets, belt and switched bags while taking a few daggers from their collection.

"You just love torturing me don't you" Leo muttered and walked over to the door and looked at the lock, pulling out his lock pick.

Paul glanced over and grinned as he checked over his shotgun, then frowned as he thought he felt something. Getting up onto his feet, he locked the shotgun and looked around as Leo focused on picking the lock of the shed.

* * *

"I've switched the scanners around but they're still blank and the radios or the wristcoms aren't working, they can't connect to the island or the satellite" Virgil said as he returned to the central pod inside Thunderbird Two.

"Like a scrambler?" Jeff enquired putting the bullet clip in the handgun and secured the barrel.

"I don't know but we should get out of here, somewhere more secure so we don't have the vine problem again" Virgil replied hearing a groan from his younger siblings.

"What about Scott and John?" Gordon asked standing up, from where he was sat against the rack that held numerous items of rescue gear.

Virgil leaned against the side of the pod, "The safety of Thunderbird Two comes first as much as I hate to say it, they got rid of the vines for us… so that we could get our only mode of transport out of here to somewhere safe" He said before sighing softly.

Alan stood up and walked over and caught Gordon as Thunderbird Two tipped dangerously, "W-what was that?" He asked as the craft strained on its hydraulic legs.

Virgil bit back a groan and listened around them as he rushed over to open the pod bay door, knowing that it would take a while to open.

"Get your packs boys, and be ready for anything" Jeff ordered his sons, keeping his voice strong and steady as he got his own pack.

Thunderbird Two groaned and rocked again as they hung onto whatever they could grab, a dent appeared just above Virgil's head earning a curse from the young man.

Jeff pressed his hand against the dent and frowned, "What did this?" He asked and fell onto the ground as the craft was hit again.

There was a metallic screech as something tore through the top of the Thunderbird, looking up they saw another dent but the metal that made up the craft was being screwed around like a drill was trying to get inside.

"Out of the craft, let's get out now!" Virgil yelled grabbing Alan, pushing him over to the hatch.

Gordon grabbed a few packs and threw them out of the open door before running out with Virgil and Jeff following behind.

"Get down!" A yell came from in front of them, they hit the ground and a large explosion rocked the sky above them.

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 10

**Codename Evolution  
****Chapter Ten**

The ground around them shook violently as they looked around, falling to their knees and rolled away from the falling tree behind them, missing the side of the shed barely.

Leo rolled up onto his feet, gun appearing in his hands. "What the hell was that?" He asked as Paul joined him and they heard a metallic screech.

"That doesn't sound good!" Paul muttered retrieving his bag and ran off towards the centre of the park, Leo following close behind switching his handgun for the shotgun.

As they arrived in the clearing, they both felt their stomachs flop at the sight of Thunderbird Two being attacked by what could only be described as a giant worm but with large tusk like claws and lots of teeth at one end.

"Gravedigger" Leo muttered reminding them of the codename that had been giving to the worm-like creature.

Paul cursed getting his own shotgun out, "Hated those things but at least we know how to take it down" He muttered handing Leo his rucksack.

"Yeah, I'll keep it busy then… buy you some time and a target" Leo said putting the rucksack on and ran towards the Thunderbird.

"Get down!" He yelled seeing the members of International Rescue run into their firing line, he rose up his shotgun taking fire as soon as they were on the ground.

The worm flinched and rolled off the Thunderbird craft, '_At least it's off' _He thought running off to the left aiming up another shot as the large worm recovered.

The rescue organisation team were just stunned, "Move! Get to the woods" Leo called as he fired another shot, reloading his shotgun quickly and dodged out of the way as the room tried to crush him.

"Scott?" Alan asked as he slowly got up on to his feet.

"Now is not the time! Get to the wood now!" Leo replied throwing his shotgun up into the air, back flipped away and over a thrown tree, catching his gun and fired twice at the mouth.

Jeff got up onto his feet pulling Gordon up onto his own and pushed him towards the woods, Virgil watched the familiar young man fight against the giant worm.

"We can help!" Virgil called as Alan and Gordon stopped on the edge of the woods.

"No!" Leo replied as he jumped up onto the worm's back, "You can help by getting clear" He added and emptied the shotgun into the top of the worm's head, threw a bomb in the mouth then jumped back down onto the ground.

"Let's go" Jeff said tugging Virgil's arm and led the way as another shot was heard near them, the worm exploded and collapsed onto the ground.

Leo groaned and reloaded the gun as he walked over to the woods, "I'm going to kill him, we had a plan and he still fires recklessly!" He muttered as he walked past the stunned members of International Rescue.

* * *

"W-what just happened?" Alan asked confused to what just happened. 

Gordon shook his head, "I don't know but think we need to find out" He replied looking around at Virgil and Jeff, who looked between each other and nodded.

"Then let's go, we can check Thunderbird Two's damage once this little problem has been sorted out" Jeff said and led the way into the woods.

"Well there's no point in making things more difficult" A voice spoke up before a gun shot was heard making them run towards the source of the noise.

"Well that worked" Another voice spoke up and a thud was heard.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jeff stepped forward.

"Its fine, we knew you would come… especially after Leo's death threat after killing the gravedigger" The second voice said as he moved the trashed door aside revealing a flight of stairs.

Virgil stepped forward with Alan and Gordon followed close behind them. "Scott?" He asked softly looking at Leo, who had finished bandaging up his arm.

"It's Leo, I don't know who you think we are but you're mistaken" Leo introduced himself gruffly getting up onto his feet.

"Leo" The other young man groaned.

"Paul, we haven't got time for this! What if wasn't me that you barely missed" Leo snapped picking up his rucksack and disappeared into the gardener's shed.

Paul sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Look for your own good you should check your craft for damage and get out of here…" He said softly retrieving his own rucksack.

"We can't leave you here alone… please son, let us help you" Jeff said with a small smile moving forward with his palms out.

"Dad… you are helping us but we're too dangerous to be around at the moment, until we find the cure then we're just too dangerous" Paul said looking down at his boots then up at his father.

"John? No… you're Scott but what do you mean" Jeff asked fighting back the urge to hug one of his lost sons.

"Then that was John" Virgil muttered looking at the stairs.

Paul nodded but before he could answer, a small explosion rocked below them making them look around. "Come with me, we'll talk as we go" He said and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

Leo cut his way through a few webs and torched a few vines, checking room after room he quickly shut the doors after him throwing small bombs inside the rooms that held infected beings. 

Entering the main laboratory, Leo switched his gun for his knife and cleared the room of the zombies. With the zombies dead lying around the laboratory Leo started to look around, pulling his laptop out to connect it with the computer systems.

_Was so stupid… treating them like that, but I'm just afraid of being around them while we're both like this _Leo thought to himself hacking into Biotech's network.

"Leo" Paul said from the doorway of the laboratory.

"Cleared the staff room if they wanted somewhere to wait" Leo replied as he continued to work on his laptop.

"Is it clean?" Paul asked walking over to join him.

"It is, like half of the lab" Leo replied as he glanced at him while listening around the laboratory.

Paul sighed and nodded, "Ok, I'll be back in a while" He said and left the laboratory hoping that he could straighten out this problem and keep himself under control.

* * *

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 11

Codename Evolution

Chapter Eleven

Jeff paced around the room, his arms crossed tightly against his chest ignoring the mess scattered throughout the room where his eldest son had shown them into. It had been a staff room with a few vending machines that were still running, Virgil had checked them over before getting four coffees and gave them out.

_We're too dangerous to be around _Scott's voice echoed in his mind as he paced, Jeff sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.

Virgil rested a hand on his father's shoulder as Alan and Gordon talked amongst themselves.

"You've got to get back to the Thunderbird..." A voice said making them jump and look at the doorway, seeing that Paul and Leo had come back.

"What are you going to do son?" Jeff asked getting up from the table.

Paul shrugged, "We're going to look around for a bit more then get out of here" He said getting a tired look from Leo before a low moan rose up along the corridor.

"Stay here" Leo ordered closing the door securing it as they rushed around the corner of the corridor, running into a hoard of zombies, "Damn it! Where did all of these come from" He cursed loading his handgun and aimed for their heads, Paul joined him as they fought against what they counted twenty maybe thirty zombies of all different shapes and sizes.

"Did you break the lock?" Paul asked as he reloaded his handgun throwing a bomb into the midst of the hoard.

A gunshot rang close by killing another zombie that had lept out at them, falling dead between them.

"I thought I did" Leo replied as the bomb exploded knocking the zombies about or onto the floor.

"Thought that you needed some help" Vrgil said softly stepping forward, handgun in his hands.

"We didn't want to expose you to this" Paul muttered as the zombies groaned getting up onto their feet.

"Or put you in any danger, like you are with us" Leo added as he shot at the zombies, aiming for their heads.

"Well we're here now and we want to help" Virgil replied sounding determined, going against his brothers wishes.

"We're here to find the cure, we're running out of time... but right now" Paul kept firing and glanced over at Leo, who nodded.

"Don't hit me if you see me" Leo said as he put his gun away and pulled his knife out rushing towards the leftover group of zombies.

"Go through the middle Leo, we'll pick up the strays" Paul ordered firing the zombies on the left while Virgil aimed off to the right. The undead creatures collapsed onto the ground, covering the floor in blood until none remained.

Virgil checked his gun and sighed, "Now what" He muttered, Leo appearing by his side making him jump.

"Now, you get back up onto the surface back to Thunderbird Two... then back to the island where you're all safe" Leo replied retrieving his rucksack and led the way back towards the staff room.

"John, am I glad to see you" Jeff said with a smile which soon faded seeing none of the usual energy and charm in his eyes. "You're wearing contacts?" He asked softly.

"Remembered them today then?" Paul said coming into the room with a tired smile.

"Yeah I remembered them and the files from the facility... Paul, the cure isn't here" Leo replied sitting down on one of the chairs closeby, leaning back against the side of the room.

"Damn it" Paul muttered sliding down the side of the room, his rucksack leaning against his legs.

"I-is that what you've been doing all this time?" Alan asked offering his brothers and father the ration packs including his oldest brothers, who shook their heads.

"We've got our own food Alan, don't want to cut into yours" Leo muttered softly moving over to sit with Paul, digging around inside their rucksacks pulling out unlabelled foil packs.

"It was... the anti-virus worked to some extent, but we're not show how we ended up how we are now but..." Paul stopped and sighed unwrapping the packet in his hands.

"But?" Gordon asked softly, bottle of water in his hands.

"But we're running out of time, the virus is taking over... which is one of the reasons behind the contacts" Leo replied as he played with his food.

"Why couldn't you come with us? Get in touch with us?" Jeff asked bending down to their level.

"We wanted you somewhere safe, where we know that you'll be sasfe... seeing you all those times on TV, int he papers, radio or seeing you in person was hard for both of us but we had to do it" Paul replied between mouthfuls.

"If Biotech knew we were Scott and John Tracy then that would just add more fuel to the fire... we want to bring the company down sir, with the information we retrieve and send to you, I know that you can do this" He continued with a small smile.

Virgil and Jeff glanced at each other but Gordon spoke the question that was on their minds, "What do you mean 'were our brothers?" He asked looking at the others then between Paul and Leo.

"It's what we mean... I guess that we've just got use to our new names, we've changed after 'that' event and well..." Leo replied as he got back up onto his feet.

Paul got up onto his own, retrieving the rucksacks while Leo checked the shotguns.

Alan and Gordon got up onto their own feet, "But there's something we don't understand... what happened in the alleyway?" Alan asked remembering the incident in the street only a few short hours ago.

Paul and Leo glanced between them, "We better get moving, if they've found out about this place then we haven't got long to escape" Paul said as he put his rucksack on then took the shotguns off Leo, as he got his own rucksack on.

"Now boys, what aren't you telling us?" Jeff asked halting the young men, who looked at each other then turned to face the leader of the rescue organisation and their father.

Paul sighed, "The virus was in the experimental stage, we're still piecing the files together as Newbay was sacrifised as a test site and was destroyed like some mud on a shoe" He replied as Leo left to check around the area.

"It's been evolving in our blood stream all this time, which is why we've changed like we have but we- I keep changing... I just loose myself to this emotionless killer or hunter" Paul continued before nodding to himself.

"The way is clear, we'll lead you out of here and help with any repairs to your bird, Virg" He said with a soft smile and led the way out of the room, Alan and Gordon kept close to him while Virgil and Jeff hung back talking amongst themselves.

"Can all this be true Dad? I mean it sounds like something out of a science journal but we've never been able to understand the research notes" Virgil whispered as they walked along the poorly lit corridor.

"I know Virgil but we've got to believe in your brothers, as much as it pains for me to see them like this... not even letting us help them" Jeff replied softly looking at Paul's back, his heart reminding him that he was the oldest son in the family.

"Didn't you hear us earlier Dad? It's hard for us to be away from you... we just been apart for so long that its torture!" Leo muttered tightening his grip on the shotgun. "But we didn't want to put any of you in danger... especially with the episodes Paul's been having" He added walking behind them.

"John! How long have you been there?" Jeff asked stunned that he didn't hear his second born son behind him.

Leo glanced up at the smooth ceiling, "Keep to our names please, if they found out then... I don't want to think about it" He said with a small shudder. "As for your question, a while! It's one of the tricks we've learnt"

Virgil sighed softly, "I'm sorry J-Leo, but you're right! If the company found out that both of you were still alive then they would drag Tracy Industires down with it" He said softly realising that the party had stopped.

"What is it?" Leo asked appearing besides Paul.

"Just waiting for you, need to go up and make sure the area is clear" Paul replied securing the shotgun before securing to to his rucksack and replaced it with his hand.

"Want the high or the low?" Leo asked with a grin, copying his brother's actions.

The others shifted on their feet nervously, "Um what are you two talking about?" Jeff asked concerned about the sanity of his eldest sons.

"We just want you to get back to Thunderbird Two" Paul replied was a strange glint in his eyes, "I'll talk the fun route this time" He added looking at Leo, who nodded.

"Watch my back" He muttered before rushing up the stairs.

"Let's go, once we're sure you can get out of here then do so... we'll be going soon ourselves" Paul replied after a while, leading the way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Virgil asked as they walked up the stairs stopping near the top of the stairs at Paul's command.

"Don't know but stay here, stay low and stay on guard" Paul muttered before going outside disappearing into the woodland borders.

"Dad" Alan whispered softly as they sat on the stairs, Virgil keeping watch as best as he could.

"Yes son, I'm worried about them too but we have as choice but to wait for their return... then try and convince them to come home with us" Jeff replied softly looking at his sons, who sighed and waited in silence for their brothers return.


	13. Chapter 12

Codename Evolution

Chapter Twelve

Thunderbird Two was a mess, well the once polished surface that made the top of the large rescue craft was. The gravedigger had badly dented the sides in, only failing to break through because of the tough structure of the pod inside.

A big hole had been made in the top leaving the craft vulnerable to the outside world, to the outside world; John had jumped up and was checking for other weaknesses while Scott was inside checking the internal damage.

"How is she from your view?" Scott asked; their phones plugged into their hands free set on their ears.

"She can probably fly with this hole in her but can you smell that?" John replied before jumping down through the hole, making Scott jump and aim his gun up towards him.

"I can, think it's a ruptured line somewhere" Scott replied searching around and froze up.

"Got to be somewhere close by… hey, you ok?" John asked coming over to Scott's side. "Paul… Scott? Hey" He muttered softly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… just that dizzy spell again" Scott whispered as he sat down and rested his head between his knees.

"Just rest here, we've been on the go since five this morning" John replied with a sigh leaving Scott a water bottle then opened the hatch for Thunderbird Two, "I'll be back in a minute" He added before leaving the bird.

_They're becoming more and more regular… we're running out of time _He thought to himself as he rushed over to the shed where they left the rescue organisation members.

Stopping near the garden shed, he leaned against a tree and sighed, burying his face into his hands with the buzzing in his ears getting louder until a gunshot rang close by.

"Scott! John!!" Virgil's voice yelled from around the corner.

John ran out of the bushes and came face to face with more victims of Stillhaven.

* * *

Virgil sighed softly as he checked and counted the clips of ammunition he had before putting them back into his rucksack, then took apart and checked the handgun and put it back together again.

"Virgil if you take that gun apart one more time" Gordon muttered watching his brother with a tired glare.

"Just can't stop thinking about them Gordo, just needed something to do to help" Virgil replied in a hushed voice.

"Quiet boys, I'm just upset about all of this like all of you but we're here and we've just got to put up with it" Jeff said as he decided to jump in and head off the argument before it started.

"Sorry Dad" Virgil and Gordon muttered before looking down at their youngest brother.

"Al, you ok?" Gordon asked resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, making the blonde teenager jump.

"Y-yeah… just that, can you hear that?" Alan asked in an almost whisper staring down the stairs towards the laboratory below.

Gordon listened and waited to hear something, he frowned when he heard a low moan echo around the silent laboratory. "I do but just barely, they could be anywhere" He replied looking up at the stair, at Jeff and Virgil, both shrugging.

Virgil turned around and looked up and out of the gardens, he listened to the silent part around them, he frowned and crawled out a little to get a better look around the shadowy park.

"Wonder what they've found" He muttered softly and leaned back onto the stairs feeling Jeff watching him.

"I'm sure things will be fine Virgil" Jeff whispered before a crash came from somewhere close by followed closely by a small group of moans and groans.

They jumped up onto their feet and rushed to the top of the stairs pressing themselves against the sides of the shed as much as they could, with their backpacks on.

The moans came closer like the zombies could actually smell where they were, "Virgil give me the spare gun" Jeff muttered into his son's ear.

Virgil reached up his jacket and handed his father the spare gun before locking the safety off his own.

"How many do you think you can handle?" He asked his father watching the shadows moving in the distance coming closer to them.

"Depends on how many there are" Jeff replied seeing that Gordon and Alan had backed away a little down the stairs, the laboratory door closed leaving them trapped on the stairs.

"Rough guess, I say at least twenty" Virgil said and cursed jumping back slightly as something barely missed him, he quickly stripped off his rucksack and ripped the uniform top off as it melted away.

"Virgil, are you ok?" Jeff asked before shooting at a nearby zombie, hitting it in the shoulder.

"Fine but just barely, hit them in the head Dad! Remember that's the only way… the best way to get them to stay down" Virgil replied taking aim and fired.

Jeff copied his actions with an unsteady aim, "John!" He called loudly hoping that his older sons could hear him as they fought against the zombie hoard.

Virgil kept shooting at the ones in the middle hoping to slow the zombies behind the, down by at least a little while Jeff kept shooting the town's victims near the front.

With a low moan almost sounding like a growl, a zombie dressed as a fireman rushed forward with his arms stretched out and almost reached the rescue members when it launched its attack only to be blocked.

"Anybody ever told you it's rude to spit?" The rescuer muttered and in one strong cut, decapitated the undead fire-fighter, its corpse falling onto the ground.

"John glad to see you" Jeff said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Say thanks later" John muttered pulling his own handgun out and helped them finish off the hoard of zombies.

Soon the corpses of the victims of Stillhaven lay in a pool of blood, most with bullet holes in their heads.

"Come on, back to the Thunderbird before more show up" John said after checking the bodies with a closeness that made the others shudder.

Thinking of a question to ask, Alan soon changed his mind feeling John look at him. His brother sighed softly before leading the way back to the rescue craft.

The youngest Tracy member followed them over towards the slightly crippled craft, his mind full of how John once was, caring and was always the easiest to talk to while his brother was on duty up in Thunderbird Five, while Alan was in school.

But now after the accident, his oldest brothers had changed pulling off inhuman stunts including the bursts of speed and deadly aim when it came to shooting their guns.

"Where's Scott?" He head Virgil ask ahead of him.

"Inside Thunderbird Two, we're almost done with the damage assessment" John replied sounding distant and distracted.

"Is he ok?" Alan asked catching up and looked up at his brother slightly.

John turned to face his youngest brother and smiled the familiar twinkle in his discoloured eyes. "You've grown Alan! Think you'll be taller than Gordo before long" He said before turning back to look towards Thunderbird Two, his hand resting on the edge of his jacket pocket.

Alan's stomach fluttered and smiled a little before it faded when John frowned, slowed down a little and looked off to their left.

"Something wrong son" Jeff asked watching John carefully, inwardly hoping that nothing was wrong.

"What is he…?" John muttered before shaking his had clear, "No it's nothing" He replied as he picked up the pace frowning slightly, none of the brother they once knew showing through.

"Did you leave the hatch open?" Virgil asked as they walked into Thunderbird Two's shadow.

"I did but that's not wanting to make me worry" John replied holding his hand up to halt them. "Wait here" He added, drawing his gun and disappeared from their sight.

A few brief seconds later he reappeared with a cell phone open and in the middle of calling someone, he slammed it shut with a few foreign swear words. "I'm going to shoot him and then kill him" John muttered tucking it back into his pocket.

"Scott's gone isn't he?" Gordon guessed and sighed.

"He is, I've got to look for him… you'll need to repair a few of the fuel lines before you can take off, it's just one or two of the hydraulic cables that got snapped…" John replied leaning against the side of the rescue machine.

"Is the primary fuel system ok?" Jeff asked.

John shrugged and looked at his watch, "Give me half an hour and I'll help with the repairs… we've got until sundown to get out of the city" He said taking the rucksack off and started to prepare his guns and checked the explosives before slipping his rucksack back on.

"John-" Jeff started to say but saw Virgil shake his head, "Ok half an hour then come back here to the ship" He ordered setting his own watch.

John smiled a little and ran off, disappearing from their sight.

The Tracy family sighed and wandered into the wounded Thunderbird craft.


	14. Chapter 13

Codename Evolution  
Chapter Thirteen

Virgil cursed violently and kicked his feet at one of the thick metal beams before sitting down, and rubbed his foot through his book. He took a slow deep breath and let it out just as slow, pushing all of the hurt and anger out of his body in that breath.

"Are you ok Virgil?" Gordon asked coming into the pod bay, a new layer of grim on his uniform from where he had tried to clear up the mess in the main hanger compartment.

"No, we've got to repair the hydraulic lines before we can rifill it and pull the legs back in" Virgil replied with a sigh, cleaning his hands off on the cloth and got back up onto his feet.

"Dad's still pacing and Alan is up in the control room, gave him the check list to do" Gordon muttered as he looked at the hole in the thick piping.

"Hope that there is a hardware store, something there should be able to patch this up" Virgil replied switching his torch on and shone it up at the hole.

"How do you think John is? Do you think he's found Scott?" Gordon asked looking up at the hole where Virgil's powerful torch lit up the worse of the damage.

"I don't know Gord, he had seemed distant on the way back here since rescuing us from those zombies" Virgil replied with a sigh and switched his torch off, putting it back on his belt loop.

Gordon nodded and sighed softly before heading back out of the compartment, continuing with his mission of trying to clean up.

* * *

John sighed softly and looked around at the surrounding rooftops and the hidden alleyways that made up the city, he had searched the burning remains of the police station then moved over to the hospital and the fire fighter headquarters with the missing fire engines close by on their sides.

_Where can you be Scott _He thought to himself before glancing at his watch seeing some movement behind him.

Smiling a little, he jumped down onto one of the balconys of the sky scrapers before swinging into the floor, through one of the smashed windows. The broken glass crunched under his boots as he walked through the trashed apartment, he guessed that it had been wrecked during the transformation of the city.

_A beautiful, peaceful community living with only a few hidden troubles, transforms thanks to a viral outbreak. Spreading death and chaos like a wildfire burns during the dry season. _John thought to himself leaving the apartment and headed towards the emergency stairwell.

Using some tape and thread, he set up a small trap before going down the stairs towards the ground floor. He listened for the trap to go off as he swung around the corners of the stairwell

Pushing the door open, ready to leave the apartment he looked up to see a silent security bell above the door and winced, backing away and looked around. He found that the power was out in this building making the security measures useless, before leaving the building with the tingling along his back telling him that he was being watched.

"Come and get me" John muttered and left the apartment, back out into the city.

* * *

Agent 3754 dodged into a low roll, throwing a grenade behind him and sheltered behind an upturned car as it blew sending the small group of zombies flying to various parts of the street.

"Well shows the virus works in the way they briefed me but that shot earlier" He muttered remembering the sniper that had narrowly missed him earlier while looking aorund the city for information only meeting the poor victims of Stillhaven.

Clearing his mind of the unwelcome thoughts, he locked his handgun's safety off with his assalt rifle tied to his back before diving out taking out any remaining zombies, heading to the hidden entrance to the laboratory.

_This feels different than to before _He thought to himself as he walked into a destroyed shop with the windows smashed in their panes and bloody corpses laying inside. He swallowed back the bile that rose up his throat at an unfamiliar sight before him, the bodies of the zombies had had their heads torn off and thrown across the room.

His torch lit up the walls that shone with the blood of the victims, _Something is definately wrong here _Agent 3754 thought to himself as he left the shop and flinched when a shot from somewhere close by hit one of the abadoned cars.

"Damn it" He cursed and rolled out of hte way into the shadows, looking around the area with his assault rifle in hand as he tried to search for his shooter.

"Looking for someone" A low voice whispered behind him, a blade pressed against his throat, the agent cursed and wondered how this guy got behind him so quickly and silently.

"Well if you're asking" Agent 3754 replied slowly freeing his boot dagger and stabbed his shadowy opponent, freeing himself from the dagger's grasp and rolled around switching his rifle for his handgun.

"That smarts" The young man growled, pulling the dagger out and threw it at the wall behind the agent. Its hilt touching the wall from where it burried deep into the plaster of the building.

"It was suppose to" Agent 3754 replied hiding his shock about his opponent from his voice.

"Well its my turn... want to join the fun?" The man called stabbing the agent's hand, and pulled the blade out admiring the blood on his blade.

"I'd rather eat sushi, how about you let him go before I hurt you" Another voice replied closeby, a gun clicking shortly after.

* * *

Jeff looked out at the cloudy sky seeing that the storm clouds were building up, he had his arms crossed tightly against his chest leaning against the opening of Thunderbird Two.

His mind went over what his two eldest sons, who were long time presumed dead to the rest of the world, ut his family kept believing that they were alive had proved that they were. He sighed and looked at the tall skyscrapers that were just barely in view above the trees. 'They're alive and out there' Jeff thought to himself.

"Dad" A voice spoke softly as he joined their father.

"Hi Gordon, how is Virgil?" Jeff asked softly, breathing in the cool air listening to the low moans of the infected beings nearby.

"He's trying to repair the hydraulic legs but the main fluid cable needs replacing... says need to find a hardware store nearby" Gordon replied.

"For a patch job? I'm sure tha we can find something... we can use the cutters and use the platting from the Mole to repair the roof... I'm sure we can find something inside Two to repair the piping" Jeff said quietly thinking of what they could use without leaving the rescue craft.

Gordon looked at his father, surprise written on his face from what he heard and nodded reluctantly. "Ok Dad... I guess we can do that" He said softly and walked off to find his brothers.

* * *

The man in the shadows laughed, "Do you really think you can beat me little brother?" He asked stepping out of the shadows, his dark hair looked black in the poor light, his eyes hidden in the shadows with a small glimmer of untold emotion shinning in them.

"I don't want to fight you but we made a promise, that if we have to die then it will be by our own hands and do as much damage to Biotech as we can before then" The other young man replied, his shotgun's aim was steady, keeping his attention on his opponent in front of him.

The dark haired man laughed again and threw the knife into the air, catching the blade between his fingers. "Well first I'll kill this Biotech spy, then you and then this town! It'll be too easy" He said with a grin throwing the dagger up and caught the hilt, he picked up the agent and held the blade to his throat.

Agent 3754 looked between the two brothers, he felt the dagger's blade press against his neck. He couldn't see the family resembelence from the young man with the shotgun, wearing a tough black leather jacket, with light brown hair and stubble on his face while his older brother had dark hair and was clean shaven.

The young man shot off a round and it flew past them, blowing a female zombie off her feet, "Let him go or next time its you" He warned keeping his aim steady after reloading quicker than the agent could watch.

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Codename Evolution  
****Chapter Fourteen**

Virgil focused on the two edges of the pipe, making sure that they overlapped, "Ok now hold it still, we'll be done soon... then just the fluid to be replaced" He told his brothers, who held onto the tough plastic-like tubing that had special metalic properties.

"Ok Virgil, just hurry... without the proper gear, this is very heavy!" Gordon replied as Alan and himself struggled to hold the tubing steady.

"Ok keep it steady and look away from the sparks" Virgil warned before starting the long process of completing the patchwork.

"Just hope John is having more fun than me" Alan grumbled, recieving a nod from Gordon.

* * *

John jumped and rolled over the police car just a few seconds before it was pummelled with a few dozen bullets from a automatic, "Nice try! I don't remember that being in our arsenal" He called before looking around trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Thank our new friend, he has some cool toys" Scott called back, his voice had changed from cold and emotionless to having a strange tone that reminded John of a old foe of a superhero.

"You sound like the Joker Scotty!" John called back and dived behind another car as the police car blew up. He clutched his arm against his chest feeling that something damp grew along his upper arm, _Damn it _He thought.

"Well how about you let go and join me, be my little Harley" Scott called back, John listened to him hearing his brother's footsteps and got ready to return fire.

"Just because you've got a thing for her..." John started to retort, dived and fired off a few rounds towards his brother, he focused through the pain, grabbing the agent and threw a grenade to cover their tracks up for a few seconds.

_I don't plan on any of that _He thought as he pushed the agent into a nearby building, that he soon recognized as a pharmacy.

* * *

Agent 3754 was in a daze, he tried to go back over what he had just learnt. His boss's briefing going through his mind especially the part about what he was suppose to do once he had learnt what he needed to learn.

He was one of the best hunters in his family, then when he was hired by Biotech for whatever they asked for. This time it was a simple information gathering then destroy the evidence of the compan being there, or the town if the infection was there.

But now the hunter had become the hunted, the two young men appeared with superhuman abilities catching him in the middle of a battle. He only had one thought now and that was to get in contact with his supervisors to tell them about this.

A sharp pain in his leg brought him out of his daze, he whippped out his knife to fight back against who or what had caused him to black out like this.

"Don't bother or I'll kill you myself!" A familiar voice muttered closeby, his voice so low that it almost whispered.

The agent looked over and saw the taller boy... man out of the two he had met in the street, caught in a strange sibling rivalry. He had taken off the thick leather jacket and was just finishing wrapping up his arm.

"Thought you would have done already" Agent 3754 replied and looked at his leg, seeing the white bandage wrapt around it. "Did you do this?" He asked slowly climbing back up onto his feet, testing the bandage out hiding his stabs of pain as the knife wound moved around.

"I did but don't make me regret it... I know that you're a hired gun from Biotech, just like you guessed that my partner and myself are on a mission to destroy that company" The young man replied as he put his jacket back on, checking his knife then looked around the shop area.

Agent 3754 sighed, "Well I'm sure you've got good reasons! ITs like you said I'm a hired gun but I'm good at what I do... what's your name?" He asked putting his knife back into its shealth.

"Leo Smyth... my friend out there is Paul Taylor, what abot you?" Leo replied as he walked over to the large window, keeping low and looked around at the view outside.

"My code is 3754 but you can call me Dave... just Dave" Agent 3754 answered earning a small laugh from the young man.

"Fair enough... I've got to get back out there, there's someone that I've got to protect" Leo muttered walking back over to the agent.

"But you're hurt! And you could barely keep up with your friend... he's infected, isn't he?" Dave asked watching his rescuer retrieve his backpack.

"I heal fast, someone would be in danger when they shouldn't be here... they just love to put themselves in dangerous situations like this" Leo replied determination in his eyes and body pressure.

"I might slow you down but you'll need all the help you can get!" Dave retorted stepping forward and pulled the handgun free from Leo's side.

Leo shrugged and reloaded his shotgun, "Fine, guess you are in my debt" He replied with a small smile.

* * *

"Anther half hour then she'll be ready to fly" Virgil said softly wiping his hands on a cloth as he joined his father at the hatch of Thunderbird Two.

Jeff looked at his watch, "That will give us a hour to get out of this town and out of the blast range... the shockwave would still hit us, not even we can outfly one of those" He replied softly and sighed.

"Alan and Gordon are keeping an eye on the refilling, I gave them something to eat and well... here" Virgil pulled one of the ration packs off the shelf nearby.

"You eat it Virgil, I can't eat that space food at the moment" Jeff replied looking at his son with a small tired smile.

"Aw but I heard that you loved space food, Dad" Another voice retorted making them turn around, coming face to face with Scott.

"Scott? Where have you been" Jeff asked stepping forward towards his son but stopped with a frown.

Scott shrugged, "Nowhere special, just thought that would drop by for a friendly visit before I destroy this town" He replied his grin on his face widened.

Virgil frowned his hand moving towards his gun.

"You'll be dead before you get a chance to get it out of the holster V" Scott warned, a gun in his own hand.

"Then how about you fight me? One on one, no guns" A familiar voice spoke up close by.

"What's this? A new friend... well I'll have to kill him before all of you Johnny!" Scott retorted replacing his gun with a sword like dagger.

"Have to kill me first before you can kill them" John answered back switching his own gun for his own daggers.

"Bring it on bro!" Scott yelled with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Codename Evolution**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jeff was stunned before running further into Thunderbird Two with Virgil close behind, "Boys, we've got to get this craft up in the air now!" He ordered his sons, making his youngest sons jump and follow them into the control room.

"What's going on Dad?" Alan asked as Virgil literally jumped around into the pilot seat, his fingers flying across the controls muttering as he warmed up his aircraft.

"We're going to try and save your brothers, and then get the hell out of here! So strap yourselves down and hang on" Jeff replied as he sat in the co-pilot's seat helping Virgil get the rescue craft up in the air.

An alarm sounded around the control room making the pilots wince, "Gordon, take over" Virgil ordered undoing his own restraint and disappeared out of the room.

"It's the hydraulic systems, they haven't fully recovered!" Gordon read over the instrumentation.

"Virgil, do you need a hand? Going to have to get the legs up soon to close the hatch" Jeff asked through the hands free communication.

"Negative Dad, just get her up in the air... I can handle the rest" Virgil replied with a slight clang of metal hitting metal in the background after Jeff shut the alarm off.

"Ok Virgil, we'll keep her steady" Jeff replied looking at his other sons with hidden uncertainty in his eyes.

* * *

John ducked holding up Scott's blade with one of his own while slashed forward with his other, making the older man jump back.

"You're weak Johnny! You always have been in our family" Scott taunted his brother, circling around him, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Not anymore Scott, I've changed since that incident" John replied as he leapt forward attacking with one blade, which was deflected making him spin around and lash out with the other scoring a hit through Scott's shirt.

"I remember! How we all rushed up there to save your ass then almost dying up there with you, at least we were almost a complete family right?" Scott said tearing his shirt off, revealing a white vest with the tough black body armour poking out underneath.

"That's not important now Scott! This is about you now... you're sick and we have to find the cure before we can go home, back to our family" John replied flipping backwards dodging a fury of attacks, noticing that Dave was watching them from close by.

"Sick? That's the old reliable honour bound Scott! I'm free now, free from the responsibilities of being the older sibling who struggled through school while helping raise my brothers then was rudely uprooted and moved to an island in the middle of an ocean!" Scott said walking over to the agent.

"Well guess the flying of a high powered jet was an upside to the rescue organisation but Newbay... well that was the start!" He continued looking at the agent, who had pulled his own dagger out when the oldest brother walked up to him.

"So what now Scott, We've been hunting all throughout this country; raiding various Biotech factories all for this cure but now you've just accepted it? That we've become freaks?" John asked running over and pushed Scott back away from the agent.

"You've always been a freak John-boy, nothing has changed about that but as for accepting my own gift and how much we've changed then I am accepting that!" Scott replied his eyes and smile darkened dangerously, his blade swinging around in one hand.

"Then I'll have to kill you Paul, you killed my brother Scott! The cure will have to wait" John replied turning serious and lashed out with hi daggers, dancing around him on the edge of his feet to try and keep the monster that his brother had become.

* * *

Agent 3754 backed away into the woods and glanced at his watch, 'They'll be here soon' He thought to himself.

"Agent 3754 come in, we are on final approach to Redwood Falls for pick up" A deep male voice came across a deserted radio, left forgotten in the streets where undead lay decapitated or a bullet through their head.

High above the city flying south towards the central area of the town, which by some crazy luck was the park where their agent was caught in the middle of one of the worst sibling fights that anyone could imagine?

A black stealth helicopter equipped from one wing to the other with various missiles and heavy artillery to survive anything thrown at it, on the side was the familiar symbol of Biotech Industries.

"No word" The voice spoke up as he focused on flying the chopper.

"Ok, last report was that he spotted something strange and nothing seen before in the other test sites" Another voice replied followed by a click of a gun.

"What's the plan?" The first voice asked.

"Get an aerial shot of the situation then retrieve Agent 3754, dead or alive" The second voice replied and continued to get ready for their assault.

* * *

"How is it now?" Virgil asked turning the wielder off.

"Ok its working! Get back up here we've got another problem" Jeff replied as the legs shut their flight position.

Virgil ran back to the control room but stopped half way, "Dad, swing around... we may not be able to use the rescue platform but I could set up the winch with a harness" He said, changing direction to head into the pod bay thinking over what he needed.

"Fine son but we've got to get out of here soon... from what they told me that we have only two hours to get out of the blast range and radar is showing a stealth craft heading this way" Jeff replied as Virgil arrived and looked around the pod bay.

"Then I'll be fast at getting this together" Virgil retorted.

* * *

John shook his head, his eyes never leaving his brother in front of him feeling the sweat roll down the back of his neck into his shirt. He was tiring and he knew it, he had never pushed himself this far before.

"What's wrong John-boy? You've not as fast you once were" Scott taunted with a grin replacing his long dagger for two short ones.

John's eyes widened a little as he recognized this move; this was the start of Scott's finished move. "Well I don't know, guess it's because that I'm having fun" He replied with a tired grin jumping back away from the attacks.

"Don't you hear that? He betrayed your trust Johnny, so we should..." Scott vanished from his sight and reappeared behind Agent 3754, a dagger pressed tightly against his neck. "Kill him" He added and sliced the man's neck letting the blood spray out, keeping hold of the agent until he died.

"You're sick Scott! I should kill you" John replied surprised about how Scott had just done this, he had just killed a human being in front of him.

Scott threw the body away into the bushes, "Then you have to kill me" He retorted and launched a fresh attack.

_Scott... I'm sorry but we made that promise_ John thought to himself as he deflected the blows keeping up his defence.

* * *

**_Back flash_**

_"John you've got to promise me, if we fail to find the cure then you have to kill me before I kill anyone... You have got to promise me" Scott said quietly through the open window of the SUV as he fought to get comfortable in the back seat._

_"What about me Scott? Will you leave me alone to fight this war by myself?" John asked as he laid on the roof staring up at the stars, thinking over what had happened since he left the space station he called his second home._

_"I won't be leaving you alone... I'll be with mom, watching over you and the rest of the family" Scott replied with a sigh. "I don't want to leave this battle so soon but if we can't find the cure to this virus then..."_

_"I know Scott, we have to find the cure and we would rather die by each others hands or as we are now rather than the monsters that we could become" John replied and moved making the vehicle wiggle a little._

_"I promise if anything happens then I promise" He added, his breath shuddering at the fight against the emotions rising up inside of him. A solitary tear sliding down his cheek as he pulled the blanket tighter around his body._

"I made a promise with my brother and that is to stop you, I hate what you've become Scott" John said loudly and took a deep breath in before launching a new fury of attacks, his daggers moving at a eye blurring pace making his opponent struggle to keep up for a few seconds before they started to match pace.

* * *

"Sir you should see this" A female voice spoke up from some instrumentation in the corner of the helicopter.

"What is it" An older man spoke up while the younger man continued to fly the helicopter, the speed dropping as they reached the target.

"The radar is picking up something strange on the ground, the infection rate is beyond the scale" The female voice replied, her headphones resting along the back of her neck, her black hair was fastened tightly in a bun with her black clothes clung to her comfortably.

"Well it seems to me that we've got some valuable information to retrieve, prepare the tranquilisers just like we practiced" The older man ordered, his facial expressions were unreadable while he pulled his woollen hat on tucking his hair into it.

"Yes sir" Both of his team replied, the sounds of the chopper covering up the sounds of the automatic weapons warm up and the guns inside.

_

* * *

_

Done

Virgil thought to himself.

"Ok Dad, open the bay door... I've got to move the winch in position and I need either Alan or Gordon here to help me" He requested as he started to double check his work.

"I'm on my way Virgil, things are heating up here" Gordon replied, he left Jeff and Alan to fly the craft around the sky above the park.

"You're lighter than me, so I'm hoping that I can lower you down and help our brothers up" Virgil instructed looking out over the park view, frowned and reached over for a pair of binoculars.

"Like a worm on a hook, you mean" Gordon muttered as he rushed into the pod bay.

"I'm afraid so" Virgil replied seeing light sparks that reminded him of blade striking at a hard and fast pace.

Gordon sighed and looked down at the park, "What is going on down there?" He asked as Virgil handed him the binoculars.

"They're fighting I think, but they're too fast to see" Virgil replied looking towards the sound of the helicopter. "They're heading this way, suit up Gordon" He requested as he pushed the winch into place checking the controls once more.

"Ok Virgil but that helicopter..." Gordon muttered putting the binoculars down and got ready by getting a harness and climbed into it, checking over it carefully.

"That's why we've got to hurry" Virgil replied.

* * *

"You're tiring" Scott taunted as he deflected another blow.

"So are you" John replied dodging another attack from his brother, sweat pouring down his back.

"Then kill me, end this like I've seen you do every time we fought together" Scott retorted then looked at his opponent with a frown, "You can't can you? After you promised to end it, you still can't" He added and laughed.

"Stop it! I promised my brother but you're not him! You're a freak created by those bastards at Biotech, we're not the same anymore... you're a monster and even though I wished that we found the cure for the infection but we didn't and now..." John stopped and sighed, lowering his guard with his arms falling to his side.

"Now that my transformation into this form has been complete, then I will k-kill you" Scott replied as he walked forward, John's abandoned shotgun appeared in his hands.

The gun rose up and aimed but something strange happened, the gun slipped and fell to the ground shortly before Scott started to fall. John ran forward to catch him but had to back flip away as he felt something fly by him.

With his heart beating rapidly in his ears and his breathing made his lungs ache, he forced himself to calm his body's actions before listening to whatever was around them.

He heard the click of a gun and dived for his shotgun, aiming it above Scott's unconscious form. He risked a look down at his brother and found a dark in the back of his neck, what John didn't risk was pulling the dart out but rolled aside as another was shot at him, scratching him.

"You better leave, you're not the one we want" A male voice called and a low hiss filled the air before smoke replaced it.

John shook off the groggy sensation growing throughout his body, "Back away from him" He growled aiming the shotgun up towards the voice.

Another tranquilizer dart fired and hit him in the arm.

"Take this one, our bosses would find him useful" The voice ordered as John fought the battle against the powerful drug.

"What about the other?" Another voice replied.

"In a few hours he'll be dead, leave him" The older voice replied and John's world turned black.

* * *

"Ok Dad, let's get out of here!" Virgil called as he helped Gordon back into the craft, pulling his unconscious brother in with him.

"F-A-B Virgil, hang on" Jeff replied and they felt the craft's engines warm up as they turned around, and start their journey back home away from Redwood Falls.

"Virgil, look at this" Gordon pointed at a tranquilizer dark burried deep in John's arm.

"We better get that out, Brains would want a look at it once we're back at the island" Virgil replied and retrieved the first aid kit from under the stretcher they got their brother on.

Gordon nodded and tied the straps down, hoping that his brother would be ok, "What about Scott?" He asked as Virgil worked on getting the dark out and was surprised when the wounds John had recieved earlier were almost healed.

"I don't know but I'm more concerned about that helicopter" Virgil muttered, "I'm worried too but there was no sign of him anywhere" He said and the aircraft shook around them.

"Virgil! Need you up here now" Jeff called over the intercom.

Virgil looked at Gordon, handing him the green box before jumping onto his feet, up to the control room.

* * *

"We're going to have to land somewhere and get Brains to bring out the spare parts" Virgil said with a tired sigh, his voice sounding distant to the listener's ears.

Darkness consumed him into the world of dreamless sleep.

* * *

"He's heavy!" Gordon whinned.

"Just be careful Gordon, we're almost there" Jeff replied.

The pull of sleep tugged at him once more.

* * *

_Slowly opening his eyes he found a white haze like fog had filled his vision as he looked around, he felt as if the fog was closing in on him making him suffocate. His hair on the back of his neck rose up making the young man reach down to his pockets but found none._

_Looking around once more, the young man noticed a shadowy figure heading towards him. He licked his dry lips and yelled, "Who's there?" His voice bounced around him, trapped by the fog making it echo around around until it died down._

_The shadowy figure stopped, "J-John? Where are we?" The voice answered his call before the fog inbetween them cleared to reveal the eldest Tracy sibling._

_John saw that his brother looked exactly like before Newbay happened, dressed in the blue trimmed silver International Rescue uniform._

_"I don't know... the last thing I remember was fighting you at Redwood Falls then just darkness..." John replied looking down at his body, finding that he was wearing his own brown trimmed uniform._

_"I-I remember, something took over... I couldn't stop it" Scott replied, his voice sounding tired._

_"Don't worry about it Scott, just where are you?" John asked seeing that his brother was fading, turning almost transparent._

_"I don't know, but they've got me John... you have to find me and end this war!" Scott replied, his voice turning distant._

_"Scott! Wait, I can't do this alone!!" John called finding that a force was pulling them away, the gap between them grew bigger._

_"You won't be... I'm always with you" Scott replied, his voice echoing._

* * *

He woke up with a jump before crashing back against the pillows, his eyes focused finding the familiar starry ceiling. Looking over at his right he found his youngest brother Alan fast asleep.

John sighed and rose up out of the bed finding that he was wearing grey shirt and pants. _Must have changed me while I was out _He thought and looked around at his room, taking in the familiar sights.

_This was once my life... well when I was on the planet _John thought as he walked over to the balcony, he found the door open and breathed in the mixture of smells that made up one of the places he called home.

"You might as well join me" John said turning around slightly to see his father standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Glad to see you up, you've been out for almost a week now... we were going to give you a IV but you've just seemed so... " Jeff's voice faded away as he searched for the words.

John sighed, the light breeze tugged at his grown out hair. "It's ok Dad, just shows how much I've... we've changed" He said softly, "I'm going to get him back, I need him back" He said holding onto the rail of the balcony.

"John-" Jeff stopped when his son turned around fully to face him, his upper arms covered in faded bruises and scars.

"He needs my help Dad, I'm dead to the world and..." John stopped and looked around the room from where he stood. "John Tracy died a long time ago" He finished and turned his back from his father.

_Just hang in there Scott, I'm coming!_


End file.
